Un Pasado Alternativo
by Aleth
Summary: Harry venció a Lord Voldemort y se dió cuenta que eso no cambio nada. Ahorra descubriendo los secretos de su familia se dispone a viajar al pasado y conocer a su futura novia Merope Gaunt. Dark Harry padre de Voldemort, Secretos e intriga familiar
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter no me pertenece por más que así lo desee. Esta historia es sólo para fan como yo y dedicada a todos aquellos que quieren ver que pasaría si Harry criara a Tom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry había estado teniendo sueños raros recientemente…una chica de cabellera rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la derrota del Lord Voldemort en la famosa Pelea en Hogwarts. Su cicatriz había desaparecido en el momento en que lo había matado. Albus decía que podría ser un símbolo de que la profecía se había cumplido y su futuro ya no sería manejado por ésta sino que él sería quien hiciera su propio destino.

Fue en Halloween que los sueños comenzaron. Eran como una especie de visión. Harry podía identificar que lo que veía estaba pasando en otro lado por su experiencia con Voldemort y sus estudios en Oclumancia.

La chica era joven, tal vez de dieciséis años de edad, tenía cabellos dorados que le llegaban a la cintura y vestía arrapos en forma de vestido. Su piel era muy blanca casi pálida, tenía los ojos de un azul oscuro y su nariz era recta. En realidad la chica no era bonita, la mejor forma para describirla sería simple y sin nada atractivo, su ropa no la ayudaba y el hecho de que siempre estuviera sucia no mejoraba su imagen. Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón la chica se le hacia familiar a Harry. Tal vez la había visto en algún lado pero no podía recordar en donde o cuando la había visto. Y así, sin saber quien era la misteriosa joven, pasó el tiempo pero los sueños no desaparecieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry cumplió diecinueve años y sus sueños seguían. Los sueños eran sobre la misma chica haciendo diferentes actividades como cocinar, limpiar, etc. Lo extraño era que cada vez que Harry veía a la chica tenía la sensación de que ella tenía un glamour encima, y por lo que podía ver, era uno poderoso.

Harry se había obsesionado con la chica de sus sueños, el descubrir quien era y porque la soñaba. Durante horas trataba de descubrir su identidad incluso con ayuda de su Pensador, no logro encontrar nada. Al parecer la chica no había ido a Hogwarts pero entonces ¿dónde la había visto antes?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Mundo Mágico se estaba recuperando de la reciente guerra. Era como si nada hubiera pasado excepto por la cantidad de gente que murió. El Ministerio seguía siendo corrupto y la manera en la trataban a los seres mágicos como hombre-lobo y vampiros era el mismo. Era una fortuna que Remus hubiera muerte, sino estaría muy decepcionado. Lo peor era que mucha gente creía que era lo mejor. Todos en la comunidad mágica se estaban perdiendo en el pasado mientras que los muggles estaban entrando en la nueva era del siglo XXI.

Harry incluso con su título no pudo hacer nada. La gente comenzaba a rumorar que incluso con sólo diecinueve años no podía soportar mucho, especialmente por lo que había vivido. Algunos creían que ya estaba loco. Sus amigos estaban muertos y los que no, estaban aislados del mundo por voluntad propia o peor aún estaban locos por demasiadas maldiciones cruciatus.

El estaba sólo y con su nueva libertad e isolación se pusó a observar todos las fallas que tenía el Ministerio. Lo curioso era que el primer Ministerio era perfecto en casi todo relacionado con sus leyes sobre criaturas mágicas y los Señores de Viejas Dinastías, pero esa clase de Ministerio se extinguió. El último ministro que tenía un Ministerio así murió en 1807.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Harry no le gustaba como era su vida sin el excitante sentido de peligro o mejor aún sin las Artes Oscuras. Harry había descubierto recientemente su afinidad con ellas y lo amaba. Para esta clase de Arte, se tenia que sacrificar una emoción. El hechizo patronus en donde se tiene que sacrificar un pensamiento feliz es un hechizo de Artes Oscuras sin embargo no muchos saben acerca de eso.

Se decía que la afinidad con cierta clase de magia era causada por la genética, pero en realidad era debido a voluntad y poder, la única forma de realizar cualquier clase de magia y llevarla a la cumbre más alta.

Lo que Harry descubrió después de varias horas leyendo sobre diversos temas fue bastante sorpresivo, especialmente habiendo terminado un guerra que había empezado por el conflicto de sangre.

Al parecer, si era cierto que existía una diferencia en sangre y que los las familias de sangre pura de la comunidad mágica peleaban por lo mejor para el mundo mágico hasta cierto punto.

Era un hecho que el poder era heredado en la sangre. Los mejores médicos del mundo junto con los expertos de pociones lo habían descubierto hace mucho tiempo pero mucha gente no le dio importancia en el momento y los pocos que sí, cuidaron que sus familias sólo se juntaran con la gente indicada, volviéndose el descubrimiento en una forma de prejuicio que a la larga fue mal vista.

Las investigaciones probaban que entre más vieja la familia mayor poder tendrían. Esa era la verdadera razón por la cual se inicio la creencia de los sangre pura. Los nacidos de muggles no eran tan poderosos debido a ser los primeros de sus familia con habilidades mágicas y era precisamente eso lo que hacía que los sangre pura los odiaran. Ese había sido el inició de inmensos conflictos y guerras.

Con esta información, era curioso para Harry saber de donde había obtenido tanto poder cuando su madre había sido una nacida de muggle. Sin embargo era aún más curioso saber sobre su madre, ya que muchos le decían que era una bruja con gran poder pero eso no podía ser posible debido a su sangre. Incluso, él admitió que Hermione era muy inteligente, la mejor bruja de su generación en pruebas escritas porque ciertamente ella no era poderosa. Fue éste caso precisamente lo que lo hizo investigar sobre alguna poción que aclarara su ascendencia en la biblioteca de los Black, pero no encontró nada.

No fue sino hasta dos meses después que encontró el libro indicado que contenía esa poción en específico en la biblioteca de una de las casas de los Potter. Harry realizó la poción y el ritual requerido y sus descubrimientos no fueron del todo sorpresivos.

Al parecer su madre si era una sangre pura. El cómo fue que ella llegara a la familia Evans era un misterio. Aunque lo que pudo averiguar acerca de la familia de su madre, con otra poción del mismo libro y algunos libros sobre historias y recopilaciones de viejas familias mágicas, fue que no sólo era el único Potter con vida sino también era el último Isegard. Una antigua familia de sangre pura que desapareció a finales del 1800´s. Y mejor aún era que la familia Isegard era una de las ramas de la familia de la línea de Slytherin, siendo los Gaunt la principal; por lo que Harry había heredado la habilidad para hablar con las serpientes por lado de su madre.

Harry también descubrió el secreto más importante que tenían los Potter y que guardaban con mucho recelo con un antiguo juramento que permitía que el secreto pasara de señor a heredero. Pero por la muerte de James, el secreto fue pasado a Harry por el libro de los Potter, en donde esta la historia de la familia, las razones en alianzas y todos los misterios concernientes a la familia. Era una especie de diario de todos los señores de la familia.

El gran secreto era un ritual antiguo que había realizado el primer Potter. Este ritual era uno oscuro que se perdió con los años. Este ritual tenía un precio muy alto, que sería pagado por toda la familia a través de sus generaciones por siempre, al ser realizado. Una maldición, algunos dirían pero en realidad era por esa maldición que fue hecho.

El ritual daría al que lo hiciera un gran poder, pero para asegurar que tanto el poder como la emoción sacrificada fuera equivalente al poder dado, la maldición fue puesta en la familia, por lo menos en la familia principal.

El ritual era para poner un diez por ciento del poder de las siguientes generaciones de la familia en la persona que había realizado el ritual. El primer Potter que fue el que lo realizó, era un hombre de gran poder pero murió relativamente joven a sus ciento seis años de edad. Al parecer su cuerpo no podía aguantar tanto poder, incluso si la misma magia trataba de protegerlo.

La maldición puesta en la familia Potter para asegurar el sacrificio del ritual fue la libre decisión de amar a cualquier clase de persona. Los herederos siendo los primogénitos siempre hombres se enamorarían de personas de sangre pura sin importar las circunstancias. No sólo eso sino que sus cuerpos eran específicos con quien debería ser la siguiente Lady Potter, como la mujer más poderosa y disponible en la época. Esto contestaba a la obsesión que tenía James de tener a Lily como su futura esposa. Con esta maldición la familia Potter aseguraba que su descendencia sería poderosa sin necesidad de matrimonios arreglados.

Esta maldición era bastante interesante y aún más curiosos era que tal vez la chica con la que Harry había estado soñando era la persona que la maldición de su familia había escogido como su futura esposa. Quizá ésa era la forma en que la maldición se manifestaba para asegurar que el heredero de la familia encontrara a la persona indicada.

Ahora, era sólo una cuestión de encontrar a la chica y así fue como comenzó una investigación aún más grande para encontrar una forma; ya sea hechizo, poción o ritual, para encontrar a la que sería su compañera de por vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue durante su cumpleaños número veinte, que Harry fue a Hogwarts a platicar con su antiguo director. Bueno eso era si se podía considerar una conversación, sacar al director actual para tener una charla con un retrato. Albus era demasiado interesante para pasar el rato, como para poder resistir. Además el actual director le tenía un gran miedo a Harry.

Era en momentos como éste en donde hablaba con su viejo amigo, de viejos momentos en donde se sentía realmente viejo. Y ciertamente perdido en el pasado porque realmente el futuro ya no se veía tan prometedor. Sin embargo fue en ese momento en que estaban conversando del año en que se hicieron más cercanos, su sexto año, que Harry encontró la respuesta que durante tanto tiempo había estaba buscando, una eternidad en opinión de Harry.

La chica de sus sueños no era otra que Merope Gaunt, la última mujer descendiente de la familia principal de Slytherin. La chica que era madre de Tom Riddle y una mujer que había muerto hace muchos años. Así fue como Harry pensó que tenía una maldición aparte, una personal que lo hacía ser por siempre anormal. Su futura esposa no estaba ahí para él, ella estaba muerta. ¿Cómo era posible que la maldición lo dirigiera a alguien que había muerto?

Tal vez era momento para empezar otra investigación. Esta vez sobre viajes en el tiempo.

/

Ch 2

Merope era una joven de diecisiete años, que no tenía la educación apropiada en lo más importante para una bruja. Sí, ella no tenía aprendizaje en ninguna clase de magia. Su padre no confiaba en ella y lo único que podía hacer sin llamar la atención e incluso pasar como una falla en la cocina, era pociones.

Ella sabía que tenía magia pero no tenía una varita. La varita que se suponía era de ella en realidad era una varita de práctica hecha para niños menores de diez años. Y mejor aún la varita estaba rota, lo que provocaba que cometiera muchos errores cuando intentaba usarla.

Desde el momento en que Merope había nacido, le habían dicho que era fea. Incluso había varias ocasiones en las cuales su hermano le decía que ningún hombre la miraría más de dos veces de lo fea que era. Ella había aceptado eso desde que era niña.

Sin embargo en su cumpleaños número diecisiete; Merope se dio cuenta de que había algo que la hacía sentir sucia, como si tuviera algo encima, algo que la hacía sentir incomoda pero sin la información necesaria, ella no sabía que era eso que la hacia sentir así y preguntar a su familia no era una opción.

Era otro día típico en la vida de Merope. Ella estaba cocinando algo diferente para la cena, al menos eso era lo que parecía. Merope estaba intentando hacer una poción que había leído en un libro unos días antes; cuando le dio un escalofrío y desde entonces la sensación de ser observada comenzó. Por desgracia la sensación nunca se fue del todo.

El incidente misterioso, como comenzó a llamarlo, se volvió muy frecuente para ella. Pero en ninguna ocasión pudo lograr descubrir de donde venía o mejor aún quien era la que la observaba. Su padre y su hermano rara vez estaban en casa cuando le sucedía eso y con ellos descartados como posibles observadores, realmente no había alguien que quisiera por voluntad propia verla limpiar. Los días pasaron y el incidente quedó fuera de la perspectiva de Merope y se volvió más como una costumbre.

Era un soleado día que el chico Riddle había sido visto por la villa cabalgando en su hermoso corcel, negro como la noche, resaltando así la belleza del joven; como siempre acompañado de su igualmente hermosa amiga. Algunas veces Merope se ponía a fantasear que era ella, la hermosa chica en el caballo acompañada por el joven Riddle; pero cuando recobraba conciencia de sus propias fantasías tenía el extraño presentimiento de que aún con lo guapo que era, él no era digno del todo.

La reacción que Merope tenía sobre el joven Riddle era muy rara; cuando no mucho tiempo antes ella hubiera muerto de alegría de sólo pensar que podía ser la siguiente Sra. Riddle. Tal vez la influencia de su padre acerca de la ideología de pura sangre estaba for fin mostrándose en ella.

Pero todo lo que conocía iba a cambiar muy pronto con la llegada de un extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marvolo Gaunt era un hombre que se sentía orgulloso de su ascendencia y a pesar de no tener dinero y vivir en un no tan lindo lugar rodeado de muggles creía que era superior a todos los demás, digo ¿quién podría ser mejor que un descendiente directo de Slytherin? Su hijo Morfin era fabuloso con gran poder y era mejor pensar que su hija no existía y en su lugar había un elfo doméstico.

La realidad era muy diferente. Su hijo a pesar de tener poder no sabía controlarlo y muchas veces terminaba causando desastres y su hija tenía un bloqueo en la mayor parte de su poder que tenía en el relicario de Slytherin al igual de tener un glamour encima, de nada serviría que la gente se diera cuenta que era bella si estaba en un lugar lleno de muggles. Si tan sólo pudiera darla al mejor postor de los ricos pura sangre; pero no tenía los contactos ni el dinero para presentarla. Era mejor no esperar nada de ella y tenerla encerrada de por vida. Morfin siempre podía secuestrar y violar a una pura sangre para seguir con la descendencia o tal vez sería mejor idea unir a sus hijos y tener una descendencia más poderosa. Era conocimiento común que la magia prevenía cualquier deformación o enfermedades comunes en los muggles.

Pero sus nuevos planes cambiaron cuando de la nada salió un joven tocando su puerta y pidiéndole la mano de sus hija en matrimonio.

-.-.-.-.

Si les gusto por favor dejen reviews. esta historia la intente hacer en ingles, pero los idiomas no son lo mío y por ello tal vez solo la haga en el idioma que entiendo a la perfección. Para todos los que sepan inglés o sólo ese idioma seguiré intentando hacerla pero no garantizo nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Tardó tres años en lograr que su investigación y experimentos dieran resultado.

Harry ahora tenía el ritual perfecto para viajar al pasado sin ninguna repercusión en el presente, pues si su investigación era cierta su momento de llegada crearía una reacción en cadena que haría que se creará una realidad alternativa.

Sin la responsabilidad de tener que volver al futuro, Harry podía hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo por el hecho de quedarse y tener su alma tanto como su cuerpo de la misma forma, la misma magia heredada y contenida por su maldición haría que no pudiera existir un futuro Harry Potter, para no crear una paradoja.

Con el campo libre lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse era averiguar como podía su maldición trabajar correctamente sin intervenir con la maldición de los Potter ya existentes (quiere evitar una pelea por la misma chica) y el cómo cambiar todo para que pareciera ser un Isegard. Parecía que la búsqueda que Dobby había hecho de la familia de su madre no era muy precisa y tendría que recurrir a otras alternativas, cuando fuera necesario.

….

El ritual parecía ser simple pero un sólo error y moriría o peor aún, quedaría atrapado entre dimensiones, algo parecido a un limbo del cual nunca podría escapar pero realmente no importaba, correría el riesgo, los beneficios que obtendría rebasaban por mucho lo peor que podría pasar.

Era ridículo pero el gran Harry Potter, defensor del bien, líder de la luz, hombre inquebrantable y según rumores algo senil y loco estaba completamente desesperado de desaparecer de esa vida que no llevaba a otra cosa más que a la miseria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sábado por la noche, con todo preparado, Harry se dispuso ha hacer lo que lo sacaría de su miseria, irónicamente sin matarlo, si las cosas funcionaban bien. Así que ese día justo cuando la luna parecía la sonrisa del gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas comenzó con el ritual.

El ritual consistía en hacer siete anillos de 'poder' de afuera hacia adentro con un propósito para cada uno de ellos, era en sí hacer un gran círculo y el contorno sería el primer anillo y después en un contorno más pequeño hacer el siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta tener un círculo pequeño justo en el centro.

El ritual tenía siete anillos en forma de doble representación, la primera era que el número siete era un símbolo de poder debido a los siete elementos y la segunda porque siete era el número de dimensiones que tenía que atravesar para llegar a su destino.

Con su nueva varita, ya que al parecer Harry ahora necesitaba una con veneno de basilisco debido a un misterioso cambio de personalidad, que en vez de poder que era lo que representaba una pluma de fénix como contenido y una varita especializada para defensa contra las artes oscuras por el tipo de madera; ahora necesitaba una que fuera flexible para toda clase de artes arriesgados como magia negra, rituales y creación de hechizos, por ello la flexibilidad de ataque del basilisco y la madera era nogal, la cual no tenía una especialidad, simplemente intensificaba el efecto en general.

Con la varita Harry comenzó a dibujar un círculo en la tierra con runas específicas para cambio, alternativo, poder, infusión, pasado, permanencia entre muchas más para establecer lo básico y la primera parte del ritual, el círculo era aproximadamente de seis metros de radio y representaba la intención del ritual.

Luego en el segundo anillo, utilizó un hechizo que le permitía dejar escrito en el aire, como Tom Riddle en la cámara de los secretos, hechizos de su propia invención, en diferentes idiomas, las más importantes en griego, latín, zulu y maya, este círculo representaba la manera de cómo se iba a realizar el ritual.

El tercer anillo estaba formado de diversas piedras cargadas de diferentes energías de forma natural, lo cual lo hacían muy difícil de conseguir y representaba los materiales que se necesitaban. El cuarto círculo eran ecuaciones de arithmancia escritas en la tierra, representaban el orden del ritual.

El quinto anillo representaba el equilibrio, para que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de llegar en sólo una pieza y no provocar caos al lugar al que fuera a llegar, este círculo Harry lo había planeado con un símbolo como el del ying y yang pero los experimentos decían que eso no era suficiente así que termino por usar una representación de la vida y muerte. Utilizó a dos serpientes que habían nacido al mismo tiempo, que fueran completamente idénticas, una tenía que estar viva y otra muerta pero por razones naturales lo cual no fue lo mejor de la situación, ya que Harry tuvo que esperar un milagro por así decirlo. Compro varias serpientes y espero a que tuvieran crías y luego ver como funcionaba la naturaleza, monitoreándolas todo el tiempo, esa era una experiencia que no quería repetir por nada del mundo.

El sexto anillo eran símbolos de los elementos con los elementos, es decir, que había escrito en el aire el símbolo de cada elemento de forma casi gutural que eran las originales y justo debajo de cada símbolo habían esferas que tenían dicho elemento dentro de éstas.

En el círculo en donde Harry estaba parado tenía escrito en forma de kanji la palabra vacío, ya que en éste estaba lo que iba a desaparecer y aparecer en otro lado, la idea era hacer justo en ese espacio un vacío que pudiera llenarse en cualquier momento con otra cosa y a la vez dejar lo que tiene en otro lado. Era un tipo portal que existía y a la vez no pero por sólo unos segundos, necesarios para atravesarlo.

Cuando termino Harry de escribir lo necesario y sacar de sus túnicas lo necesario se coloco en el centro y dirigiendo su varita hacia la tierra se concentró mucho para que el poder necesario llegara y sin decir palabras una luz blanca salió de la varita chocando con la tierra que causó una reacción en cadena que activo todos los círculos.

Las runas brillaron en un intenso color amarrillo y los anillos del círculo comenzaron a girar lentamente para después girar en diferentes direcciones, cada uno a diferentes velocidades.

Un sonido parecido a un click resono y el primer anillo de afuera hacia dentro se volvio estático. Pasaron unos segundos y el segundo click sono, indicando que el segundo anillo se había detenido y así sucesivamente. Cuando todos los anillos estuvieron listos, se creo un vortex justo en el lugar donde el kanji de vacío había estado, tragándose a Harry y a los demás círculos desapareciendo de ese lugar para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La disrupción mágica que había ocurrido cerca de Alemania podía pasar desapercibida, ya que debido a la crisis que tenía el país pocos ponían atención a cosas tan triviales que no tuvieran que ver en como hacer llegar comida a sus mesas. La primera guerra mundial tenía repercusiones muy graves en ciertos países especialmente Alemania por lo que sería fácil fingir que él era un refugiado de dicho país que huía de la tragedia de su pasado después de sobrevivir una guerra que sólo le había causado tragedias, bueno esa versión funcionaría para los muggles pero no para los magos que habían estado intactos con la guerra.

De la nada en un terreno baldío empezaron a aparecer luces de diversos colores, pero tenues, las luces empezaron a formar letras o mejor dicho símbolos raros en la tierra para cualquier individuo que no supiera que eran runas. Los símbolos formaban un círculo y de repente se desvanecieron dejando en su ausencia a un joven tirado en la tierra y por los gemidos de cansancio y tal vez dolor que emitía, parecía que no se levantaría por un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se levanto de su no tan comoda posición en el piso después de lo que él consideró necesario para recuperar energía, aka cuatro horas y eso lo que había podido contar, el resto estuvo dormido en medio de la nada. Con un simple hechizo se aseguro que estaba en la época correcta, por las letras flotantes era 4 de marzo de 1919 y se encontraba en Alemania, donde exactamente no estaba seguro, el hechizo para saber específicamente donde estaba no lo recordaba, por ahora se conformaría con saber el país.

Si Dobby estaba en lo correcto sus parientes estarían en España, puesto que a pesar de ser de origen italiano, estaban refugiándose de los brotes de fascismo que estaban ocurriendo en Italia, lo cual era raro en sí ya que los magos y los muggles no se mezclaban, tal vez había otras razones para que sus parientes estuvieran en España y eso sólo era un mal pretexto para cualquier persona que quisiera información de ellos, pero con tan poca información no estaba seguro.

Pensando en Dobby, Harry tomo de su bolsillo una caja pequeña y negra que al momento de agrandarla con un simple murmullo de "engorgio" se volvió en su maleta de siete cerraduras muy parecida a la que usaba Moddy pero mejorada con más hechizos de protección y por supuesto mejor estilo. Honestamente, Moddy había escogida la más básica, sin ninguna clase de decoración, en cambio la de Harry tenía dibujos mágicos de serpientes que se movían por toda la caja de un color plateado. Sí alguien que no fuera él intentaba abrirla sería mordido por la imagen y si no era atendido pronto tenía una probabilidad muy alta de morir. Y no sólo eso sino que la caja en ciertas posiciones con la luz parecía cambiar de colores, aunque todos seguían siendo tonos oscuros.

Harry colocó el baúl en el suelo y sacó de entre su ropa unas llaves, abriendo la tercera cerradura, el baúl se abrió de golpe con un alto chasquido. Dobby salió urgente de éste para respirar en un lugar que no estuviera encerrado. Era claro que Harry no pudo deshacerse del elfo una vez que había aceptado entrar a su servicio.

¨Harry Potter, sir" decía Dobby con un gran entusiasmo mientras veía a su alrededor "Dobby esta feliz que logramos llegar, pero ¿dónde estamos?" preguntó Dobby formalmente lo que casi causa que Harry le diera un ataque. Al parecer Dobby podía mejorar su forma de hablar o tal vez el viaje dentro del baúl le afecto; y si era así lo metería más seguido.

"Estamos en Alemania, trata de hacer algunos mapas del lugar, tal vez en el futuro los necesitemos" con ese comentario Dobby desapareció con un fuerte crack. Lo que Harry tenía en mente era la segunda guerra mundial, no estaba seguro de que bando apoyaría pero todavía tenía algunos años para planear algo mejor según las circunstancias, lo primero era establecerse con un status alto, intocable para ciertas personas.

Ahora ¿cuál era la historia que iba usar para su pasado? ¡Diablos! Sabía que algo había olvidado, lo de ser refugiado era una idea, pero donde iba a sacar los papeles necesarios para que pareciera legítimo, además necesitaba tener una historia más creíble con su casi familia en España. Horas de más investigaciones eran necesarias, tal vez en la mansión de los Isegard en Italia encontraría un árbol familiar como el de los Blacks o algo de posible ayuda.

Con un crack Dobby volvió a aparecer después de casi dos días, tiempo que Harry había pasado en una casa de campaña como la que tenían los Weasleys en su cuarto año cuando fueron a ver el partido de Irlanda contra Bulgaria. Harry había utilizado el tiempo para pensar cual sería su siguiente movimiento; definitivamente no podía ir en ese momento por Merope ya que si no se equivocaba la chica tendría doce casi trece años, todavía no era tiempo para eso.

Su mejor opción por ahora era averiguar todo lo que podía sobre los Isegard y la mejor forma sería investigar la mansión de la familia principal en Italia incluso si tenía que entrar a la fuerza.

Dobby tenía en sus manos un pergamino muy grande doblado de formas muy raras que tenían runas en lugares estratégicos lo cual le dio la pauta a Harry de que el elfo había terminado su trabajo muy rápido. Pareciera que los Malfoy no supieron aprovechar un buen elfo o mejor aún darse cuenta de lo que tenían.

A pesar de que Dobby era una criatura que tenía ideas de libertad y del bien sobre el mal, había aceptado servirle a Harry por su ayuda en liberarlo y porqué después de contemplar las ideas que tenía Harry sobre el mundo mágico y las propias investigaciones de Dobby lo habían llegado a creer que realmente los cambios que Harry tenía en mente era para mejorar el mucdo mágico y de paso mejorar la forma en que trataban a su raza.

Dobby le dio el pergamino que desapareció a un sólo toque de la varita de Harry.

"Bueno, es hora de irnos a Italia Dobby" Sin sonido alguno Harry y Dobby desaparecieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Mansión ancestral de los Isegard quitaba el aliento a los que por primera vez la veían. Era una mansión muy grande hecha de rocas negras y con grandes columnas decoradas con diferentes criaturas mágicas hechas de mármol. Altos ventanales que brindaban luz en días soleados y una hermosa vista al sin número de jardines. La mansión era espléndida considerando que había estado abandonada por algunos años.

Con unas cuantas gotas de sangre en la entrada y las rejas se abrieron sin hacer ruido. Las protecciones de la mansión habían aceptado a Harry como miembro de la familia por lo que las puertas de la entrada como de las habitaciones en las que se paraba se abrían para él. Todas excepto una. La puerta más grande después de la entrada que al parecer daba a un estudio o tal vez a una biblioteca pequeña.

Harry registró toda la casa y lo único útil que encontró fueron fotografías y los chismes que algunos portarretratos le decían al pasar. Al parecer la puerta que no se abría era sólo para la cabeza de la familia y ya que él no lo era tendría que utilizar otros medios para abrirla. Con algunos productos que quedaban de los Weasley explotó la puerta de una forma tan impresionante que los familiares de los portarretratos se quedaron sin habla por unos momentos después de empezar a tartamudear y el bullicio comenzó de nuevo entre ellos. Lo bueno era que Harry los había encantado para que no pudieran contárselo a nadie. Lo que habían visto podría ser tema de conversación para ellos pero alguien que no sabía previamente del secreto escucharía historias que suelen balbucear a cada rato.

La habitación era una pequeña biblioteca con dos estanques llenos de libros escritos en parseltongue y una pequeña mesa con su silla, eso era todo. Las paredes eran de un color crema que parecía hecho de pergamino sin ninguna ventana pero con cuadros encantados que mostraban hermosos escenarios de la naturaleza como la cascada que tenía una sirena que no era muy conversadora o la que mostraba un gran barranco con centauros asomándose que tampoco se veían tan corteses con extraños, pero la mejor era una serpiente esculpida en una piedra a la que el sol siempre estaba iluminando. La serpiente se movía sólo para tener a Harry siempre en la vista.

"¿_Qué quieres aquí?_" preguntó la serpiente después de inspeccionarlo minuciosamente.

"¿_Quiero saber quién soy?_" contestó Harry muy tranquilo, como si fuera natural que alguien no supiera quien era " _Soy huérfano y lo único que sé de mi es que soy parte de esta familia de alguna forma. La mansión me dejó entrar, lo que confirma que esta familia comparte la misma sangre que yo poseo, pero no sé quien sea mi progenitor_"

"_Un Isegard digno por fin aparece_" replicó la serpiente sacando su lengua, probando que tan fuerte era la persona que tenía enfrente por su aroma y su sabor de aura "_El último que fue cabeza de esta familia murió sin tener heredero, esta es la primera vez que alguien entra en este sitio en más de dos décadas_"

Harry no dijo nada por unos minutos tratando de entender lo que le acababa de decir la serpiente, al parecer no había una familia principal para los Isegards, pero si así era entonces ¿cómo es que había otros en España de refugiados?, entonces ¿quién era el nuevo jefe de la familia? Antes de que pudiera preguntar la serpiente empezó ha hablar otra vez.

"_Tú no eres el patriarca de ésta familia. Explotaste la puerta, si fueras el legítimo heredero, la puerta se hubiera abierto para ti_."

"_¿Quién es el nuevo patriarca?, como lo dices suena como si no hubiera ningún candidato cuando sé que hay más Isegards en España que salieron de aquí_." Preguntó Harry demasiado confuso, lo que decía la serpiente no le daba mucho sentido.

"_Sólo quedan tres con sangre Isengard sin contarte a ti_" respondió la serpiente "_Tú eres nuevo en todo esto acerca de los secretos de la familia. Cuando muere la cabeza de la familia su heredero lo precede pero en este caso al no haber heredero los demás miembros de la familia tienen la posibilidad de ser el nuevo jefe de la familia si llegan a pasar una prueba._" Decía la serpiente mientras empezaba a cambiar de posición "_Los miembros de la familia tiene la opción de declinar la prueba si no están interesados en ser el líder o si no se siente lo suficientemente capaces para pasar la prueba. Cuando murió el patriarca, todos los miembros restantes decidieron tomar la prueba. De todos ellos sólo tres sobrevivieron pero no completaron la prueba por lo que ninguno es la nueva cabeza de la familia._"

Harry no sabía que pensar, ¿qué clase de prueba mata a toda una familia dejando sólo a tres miembros? Y peor aún ninguno de los sobrevivientes la pasó. Esto necesitaba algo más en que pensar, ser la cabeza de la familia sería perfecto y le daría el poder que necesita para pasar desapercibido, como cabeza no tendría que dar muchas explicaciones acerca de su origen y además tendría a tres miembros que podría ser de utilidad después. Pero algo no le gustaba sobre esto.

"¿_Qué clase de prueba es ésta? ¿qué se necesita para ser el nuevo lider de la familia Isegard?_" preguntó Harry con toda seriedad

"_Sólo si aceptas hacer la prueba te lo diré, sólo aquellos que aceptan lo pueden saber, recuerda que es un secreto familiar_" respondió la serpiente mientras se enroscada en la piedra en la que estaba tallada

Harry pensó por algunos momentos que decisión tomar. La prueba era sin duda peligroso, pero nuevamente ¿qué cosas, que fueran normales, ocurrían alrededor de Harry?

Aceptar la prueba no demostraba su valor sólo lo estúpido que era en meterse primero y preguntar después pero aparte de esto ¿qué otra solución factible podría tomar para cubrir bien su origen en esos momentos?, porque incluso cuando el mundo de los muggles en Europa estuviera en crisis no significaba que ocurría lo mismo con los magos. Ellos pedirían una explicación y él no tendría ninguna; el pasarse como refugiado serviría para un muggle pero no para él. La prueba parecería verse más atractiva con el pasar de los minutos.

Siendo reconocido como un Isengard le ayudaría para tener mejores contactos con familias de sangre pura, además se podría beneficiar de algunas propiedades que éstos tenían por toda Europa, pero el peligro de morir no lo tranquilizaba, sin embargo algo en todo esto de estar en el borde entre poder vivir o no, le daba mucha emoción y Harry no se había sentido así de excitado desde la muerte de Voldemort. Así fue, que siendo el Harry que adoraba la ansiedad del peligro acepto sin volverlo a pensar dos veces, antes de que su lado Slytherin saliera a decirle lo estúpido que era por morir primero en su búsqueda de éxtasis, pero nuevamente que clase de slytherin sería sino aceptaba el riesgo de su vida por obtener más poder.

La serpiente le dio un asentimiento de cabeza dando a entender que había escuchado su aprobación y sin saberlo Harry se encontró atrapado en un lugar oscuro, tan oscuro que no podía ni siquiera ver su mano a pesar de estar frente a su rostro. Fue entonces cuando el dolor comenzó.


	3. Chapter 3

Era intenso

Era insoportable

Sólo quería que desapareciera sin importar como.

Todas sus experiencias con la maldición cruciatus que tuvo no lo hubieran podido preparar para el dolor que en ese momento sentía, su dolor era tal que después de unos momentos sintió como su mente se separaba de su cuerpo para ya no sentir.

En ese momento Harry pensó que esa era la sensación que debían tener las personas que se habían vuelto locas por la maldición cruciatus por más de diez minutos. ¿No era fabuloso?, la gente de su época habían pensado que estaba loco y ahora en el pasado realmente lo estaba.

Harry se sentía como espíritu flotante en la nada pero eso cambio muy pronto cuando de la misma oscuridad empezaron a pasar imágenes como si estuviera dentro de un pensador pero éstas pasaban a una gran velocidad, algunas imágenes eran impactantes, la mayoría de ellas eran de guerra y curiosamente el nacimiento de niños.

Lo interesante es que Harry sentía como si todas la imágenes o más bien recuerdos se estuvieran metiendo dentro de su cabeza, las emociones que acompañaban dichas imágenes entraron al mismo tiempo. Harry se encontró llorando y a la vez riendo sin aparente razón.

Sin embargo, las emociones eran tantas que lo agotaron en unos instantes, fue sólo a base de fuerza de voluntad, lo que evitó que se derrumbara de donde estaba flotando.

Harry cerró sus ojos, pero las imágenes seguían, las emociones también, la magia en ese lugar no llegaba por más que Harry la invocara desde el fondo de su ser.

Era sólo su maestría en Oclumancia lo que evitaba que se perdiera dentro de los recuerdos, pero bloquearlos era imposible. Lo único que podía hacer era disminuir la velocidad de los éstos para no sentirlos todos de golpe.

Harry sabía que eso no le duraría por mucho tiempo, tenía que pensar en cómo salir de ahí. Ni siquiera recordaba por que estaba ahí en el primer lugar, cada segundo que pasaba parecía una eternidad con todos los recuerdos, era como vivir todo a la vez, incluso vivir la muerte y en ese instante todo volvía a comenzar otra vez.

Un recuerdo en especial acerca de un chico estudiando para una prueba hizo que recordará que él también estaba ahí por una prueba, pero ¿cuál era la prueba?

Nadie le había dicho que tenía que hacer para pasar o al menos no recordaba que le hubieran dicho algo al respecto; las imágenes se volvían más lentas pero no era gracias a su oclumancia, pero entonces ¿por qué?

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí pero se dio cuenta que en algunas ocasiones cuando había un recuerdo interesante como un ritual o un hechizo muy viejo o incluso ver una criatura mágica, Harry vivía el recuerdo con más intensidad como si realmente estuviera ahí y las emociones concordaban perfectamente; esos recuerdos iban aumentando y Harry sentía que se volvían suyos.

En ese momento Harry comprendió la prueba.

Vive todos los recuerdo como si fueran los tuyos, con la misma intensidad y los harás parte de ti.

La prueba no era nada mágica por eso no podías hacer magia en aquel lugar donde quiera que fuere, sino que era poseer y hacer tuyos todos los recuerdo que ahí estaban. Sólo alguien con gran fuerza de voluntad, para no perderse en los recuerdos y volverse loco; y con la habilidad necesaria para ordenar en tan poco tiempo toda información podría pasar la prueba.

Seguramente los recuerdos eran de personas importantes que pertenecieron a la familia, pero el truco en ello era no perderse en los recuerdos, perdiendo tu identidad en el proceso; ni tratar de bloquearlos en un intento vano para protegerse, sino hacerlos parte de ti.

Fue con eso que Harry comenzó a vivir todos los recuerdos de la misma forma y con ello la velocidad disminuía cada vez hasta que los recuerdos pasaban como si fueran una vida normal y una vez llegada la muerte de ésa persona comenzaba la vida de alguien más por ello Harry también 'vivía' las muerte de esas personas, era muy raro ahora sabía que se sentía morir devorado por una bestia, sentir como succionan tu alma por la maldición Avada kedavra y muchas otras no tan placenteras formas de morir, pero también sabía lo que se sentía hacer uno de los rituales más difíciles y salir exitoso o la satisfacción de haber superado las expectativas de un padre o tener una mascota, incluso ser convertido en una criatura mágica, pero lo más importante y los recuerdos que más atesoraba era el nacimiento de su primogénito sea hombre o mujer, el sentimiento de ese momento era único, mucho mejor que un orgasmo o tener todo en la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado una semana y tres días.

La serpiente de la piedra seguía viendo a Harry, que al parecer estaba dormido; pero la serpiente sabía que estaba en un trance y que todavía había la posibilidad de que pasara la prueba y sino era así lo más seguro era que sobreviviera por el color de aura que tenía.

El sabor de Harry había cambiado cuando la serpiente sacó su lengua para probar la condición en la que estaba el sujeto que había llegado diciendo medias verdades acerca de su origen, pero siendo un Isegard tenía derecho a la prueba y realmente la serpiente estaba desesperada para tener un nuevo amo, esa sería su último oportunidad, por lo menos hasta que naciera un nuevo Isegard.

El sabor nuevo junto con un incremento en su poder de aura, le indicaron a la serpiente que su tiempo de estar encerrada en esa piedra había acabado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry despertó en el suelo o al menos esa era su primera impresión al sentir muy rígida la espalda pero en realidad estaba sobre el escritorio que realmente no ayudo a que su cuerpo se sintiera mejor por la incómoda posición en la que lo habían puesto ahí.

Pensando en el escritorio y que él seguramente no cayó sobre este empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza la pregunto de quién o qué lo habían puesto ahí.

¿Sería un elfo doméstico que no había notado? No. La casa principal a pesar de estar en buena condición por la magia estaba sellada ya que no había un cabeza de familia que le diera vida por así decirlo. Los trabajadores mágicos que hubieran en la mansión estarían en un estado congelado o mejor dicho hibernando en lo que llegaba el nuevo amo, incluso los retratos no podrían moverse del retrato en el que estuvieran cuando el cabeza de familia muriera y esperaban hasta el surgimiento del nuevo cabeza de familia por el transcurso de una semana.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos una ola de magia se había dispersado de su persona que había recorrido todo el terreno de la mansión; despertando a todo criatura mágica que estuviera hibernando.

Harry se sentó sobre la mesa y masajeo su cabeza en las sienes, a pesar de haber pasado la prueba, eso no significaba que no estuviera agotado mentalmente, aunque su cuerpo estuviera en excelentes condiciones sino que mejor que cuando entró a la mansión por primera vez.

Harry durante ese momento en que analizó los cambios en su persona se sintió poderoso.

Harry sabía que era un mago de gran poder. Comparándose con otros magos se podría decir que fácilmente él era el mago más poderoso por lo menos de Inglaterra durante su época pero ahora sentía que su poder se hubiera triplicado y no sólo eso sino también había adquirido mucha información importante al igual que la historia y secretos de la familia Isegard.

La prueba era muy parecida al diario de los Potters en cuestiones de conocimiento y recuerdos. Todo esto le sería muy útil ahora para hacer lo que le plazca en este tiempo.

Recordando los datos más importantes sobre la familia de la que ahora era cabeza, Harry sabía que los tres Isegards que vivían en España sabían que ya tenían un nuevo cabeza de familia por sus marcas y seguramente regresarían lo más rápido posible a su ancestral hogar.

Los Isegard al ser una familia antigüa también tenía secretos. Uno de los principales era que los Isegard podían 'ver' y de esa manera asegurarse de saber quien era uno de ellos por sangre.

Todos los Isegard nacían con una marca que era el sello de la familia de una serpiente negra enroscada en una corona de tres picos de plata adornada con esmeraldas dentro de un círculo. La marca era como un tatuaje de color negro y podía estar en cualquier parte del cuerpo, lo mejor del caso y por lo cual era un secreto es que la marca sólo podía ser vista por aquellos de sangre Isegard, por lo cual ningún impostor podía reclamar el nombre sin presentar la marca. Era muy parecido al control que tenían los Black con el árbol de la familia que se actualizaba cada vez que nacía uno de ellos fuera legítimo o no.

Sin embargo el día que alguien era aceptado como la nueva cabeza de la familia su tatuaje cambiaba de posición para estar justo sobre el corazón, que era donde se rumoraba también estaba el núcleo de poder de un mago y al mismo tiempo la entrada para su alma, ya que el jefe de familia jura inconcientemente por su magia proteger a la familia. Era en el momento en que un patriarca era aceptada que los demás Isegards sentirían un gran placer a través de sus marcas, la clase de placer que tenía el patriarca cuando su primogénito nacía.

Harry miró directamente a la pintura que tenía a la serpiente en la piedra y sonrió.

Desabrochando su ropa para dejar expuesto la parte superior de su pecho, bajó la mirada y ahí justo encima de donde se encontraba su corazón, la marca de los Isegard estaba.

Tocándola con reverencia, Harry miró nuevamente a la serpiente "_Nunca me había dado cuenta que tenía esta marca_" y sonriendo continuó "_Con sólo tocarla tengo un gran sentido de pertenencia…esta es la primera vez que siento que realmente soy parte de algo más grande, siento el amor que me profesa mi familia y mis ancestros y cómo agradecimiento la protegeré con mi vida y mi poder. Será mi descendencia la que se encargue de este honor_"

La serpiente le respondió "_Supongo que nunca habías podido ver tu marca, era de esperarse, tu marca estaba en la parte de atrás, justo donde tu cuello se une a tu espalda_"

Harry sonrió con tristeza, deseando haberla podido encontrar antes, tal vez eso le hubiera dado el sentimiento que tenía ahora "_Nunca se te escapa nada Indra, es bueno saber que a pesar de estar aquí encerrada sigues siendo igual de observadora_" Harry se levantó del escritorio e irguiéndose derecho, exponiendo su altura de un metro y ochenta y siete centímetros con elegancia "_No necesito preguntar cómo sabías donde estaba mi marca, tu siendo la guardiana de esta familia puedes ver las marcas incluso si están tapadas por ropa para cumplir mejor tu misión, en proteger a la cabeza de la familia_"

"_Hace mucho tiempo que éstas ahí, enroscada, debe ser cansado cuando siempre has tenido tanta libertad, incluso si no puedes alejarte tanto de mí como quisieras_" hablo Harry con algo de tristeza y mucha felicidad a la vez de ver que pronto sería libre el guardián del patriarca de la familia, mientras se acercaba al cuadro "_Vamos Indra, es hora de que estés conmigo_" repetía Harry mientras extendía su mano hacía el cuadro y tocando con su mano las escamas que se sentían de la serpiente aún siendo pintura dijo un murmullo suficientemente alto para que sólo la serpiente lo escuchara "_Te libero de la roca en la que esta fundada nuestra familia, tu lealtad como guardián es sólo para mi_"

La serpiente brillo de un tono verde oscuro que tenía destellos azules y en cuestión de segundos, la serpiente se empezó a meter dentro de la piel de Harry como si se tratará de un tatuaje que se moviera. La serpiente cambiaba de colores mientras iba avanzando de la mano, al brazo y de ahí al pecho y al llegar a su éste, justo en el lugar en donde estaba la marca de los Isegard, se volvía de un color negro con sus ojos verdes tan brillantes como los suyos y en unos instantes fuera absorbida por la marca que brillo en un bello color esmeralda y mientras brillaba, la marca giro tres vueltas a la derecha y una a la izquierda y quedando el símbolo al revés, el brillo desapareció y de la marca salía nuevamente Indra, esta vez se dirigía hacia el cuello de Harry y dándole la vuelta, hacia la forma de collar siendo la marca de los Isegard el lugar del que salía su cola y tocaba la cabeza, quedando como un tatuaje que cambiaba de colores dependiendo de la luz y que aún rodeando el cuello de Harry, llegaba a moverse haciendo forma de "s" en algunos lados.

Harry dirigió su mirada a la puerta destrozada y sabía que para realizar lo que quería, primero tenía que arreglarla o sino corría el riesgo de que algún portarretrato o elfo doméstico viera uno de los secretos más importantes sino tal vez el más importante de la familia y del cual sólo los cabeza de familia tenían conocimiento y acceso.

Harry sólo dejo salir un suspiro pensando en hechizos que pudieran ayudarlo en rehacer la puerta con aún mejores protecciones que la anterior y que sólo por milagro había llegado a destruir; ya que la mansión al ser mágica se reforzaba con la magia del jefe de la familia que vivía ahí, y habiendo pasado veinte años sin dueño, la había debilitado por repartir esa magia en la hibernación de las criaturas mágicas vivientes que habitaban la casa en el momento en que la cabeza de la familia había muerto; además que los productos Weasleys eran muy buenos cuando de destrucción se trataba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una fiesta en la ancestral mansión de la Vega, se llevaba a cabo una fiesta que sería de las primeras en abrir la primera temporada del año en la alta sociedad.

El salón principal estaba hermosamente decorada con la última moda de colores primaverales, los bocadillos hechos en uno de los restaurantes más finos eran ofrecidos a todo invitado; la música aunque algo tenue, se escuchaba en todo el salón y la gente baila con gran elegancia y los que empezaban a ser presentados a la sociedad trataban de comportarse de la manera correcta para causar una buena impresión.

En medio de éste evento en uno de los jardines un grito de éxtasis se escucho pero no logró llegar a disturbar la fiesta del salón principal al no ser lo suficientemente alto.

Una joven sentada se recargaba en un árbol tratando de recuperar la respiración y su compostura, vestía un vestido elegante de color vino que hacía resaltar su pálida piel y sus negros cabellos caían cubriendo su espalda.

Una sonrisa se formo de aquellos rojos labios que tenía la joven y luego risa siguió el silencio que se había hecho después de aquel tan atrevido grito.

"Es hora de regresar a casa, un nuevo rey ha sido coronado" murmuro la joven.

"Tiene que ser poderoso, si pasó la prueba de la que nosotros sólo pudimos huir" le respondió un hombre que aparentaba estar en sus cincuentas, pero con magos no se podría saber con certeza.

El hombre se sostenía de pie al aferrarse con los brazos de un árbol. Había acompañado a la belleza de vino al jardín para tomar aire fresco y para tranquilizarse después de tener que haber aguantado por bastante tiempo a los ricos españoles que si bien eran muy divertidos sin perder su sentido de propiedad había unos cuantos que fastidiaban demasiado tratando de hacer nuevos contactos y alianzas. Muchos sólo sabían insultar a otros para ganar favores con los más influyentes sin darse cuenta que en realidad lo que provocaban era repugnancia de parte de a los que tanto querían impresionar.

La chica lo volteo a verlo. Ya había recuperado el aliento y su compostura. Ahora de pie se dirigió al hombre y con una mirada seria siguió hablando "No sabía que quedará alguien con nuestra sangre que no hubiera hecho la prueba"

El hombre suspiró y cerro levemente los ojos pues había muy pocas explicaciones para que tal acontecimiento no se hubiera llevado acabo "No importa quien haya sido, incluso si es no es legítimo. Lo que importante es que ahora tenemos uno. Nuestra familia regresará a su lugar de gran poder bajo su liderazgo" contestó el señor mientras se recargaba en el árbol al que se habái aferrado y mirando a la luna siguió hablando aunque esta vez era para si mismo "Coronado justo en esta época, la luna te sonríe" Sonriendo brevemente siguió su monólogo "Androcles fue el único Isegard que fue escogido por esta fecha, ya casi cuatro siglos de eso, espero que la historia se repita y lleguemos a la gloria con él"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar en España, en un callejón oscuro, una silueta se alcanzaba a percibir, de uno metro con ochenta y dos cm aproximadamente. Su vestimenta se hizo visible cuando la luz de luna toco el callejón en dodne estaba. Sus pantalones negros mostraban formadas piernas y muslos. La chaqueta que llevaba de un gris oscuro estaba abierta dejando ver un chaleco negro y la parte superior de la blusa blanca que llevaba. Su rostro era lo único que seguía sin verse, pero el brillo de sus ojos mostraba que estaba sino contento si muy curioso. Su sonrisa mostró una perfecta dentadura blanca.

De la sombra solo una frase se escuchó " Solo lealtad para uno, soy fiel sólo a ti"

Las cosas se iban a poner interesantes era lo único que podía pensar.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry había estado tratando de arreglar la puerta, pero por alguna extraña razón en vez de repararla, la destruía cada vez en pedazos más pequeños.

El aumento de poder que había tenido, provoco una pérdida en su control.

Harry siempre había tenido accidentes mágicos más frecuentes y más poderosos de lo ordinario cuando era niño y al tener posesión de una varita lo había ayudado bastante para poder controlar su poder pero algunas veces sus emociones sacaban lo mejor de él como la vez que inflo a su tía Marge .

Sin embargo en este caso Harry había tenido un incremento muy significativo en su poder por lo tanto el control que había obtenido hasta ahora de acuerdo con la cantidad de poder anterior que tenía, hacia que se desequilibrara por lo que ponía más magia de la que debía en un hechizo haciendo que éste no funcionara de la forma correcta o como había estado experimentando hasta ahora, no funcionaba del todo. ¿Quién diría que un mago tendría problemas por tener mucha magia, el sólo pensarlo sonaba ridículo?

Indra había sugerido que empezara a volverse a entrenar en su control comenzando con hechizos que requerían mucha magia y de ahí avanzar hasta poder hacer los hechizos que requerían menos, era buena idea, el problema era que era muy tardado y él no tenía tiempo que perder, su familia de España llegaría ahí a más tardar el día siguiente sino es que aparecían en unos momentos.

Era frustrante querer hacer algo y no poder hacerlo. Si tan sólo supiera de un hechizo más poderoso para reparar.

Además Harry tenía que suprimir su poder de alguna forma, no le convenía que alguien más supiera cual era su capacidad mágica por el momento, incluso si era sólo para intimidar.

_Bueno__esto__pudo__haber__sido__peor_ era lo único que podía pensar Harry, porque ni de loco lo decía en voz alta. El destino no era muy benevolente cuando de Harry Potter se trataba.

Algunos minutos pasaron y Harry no seguía teniendo éxito en su búsqueda por reparar la puerta así que hizo lo que normalmente cualquier desesperado haría en su lugar. Sí, hizo algo muy Gryffindor pero si alguien se atrevía a preguntarle, él respondería que era lo más lógico en el momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ritos de Sangre era una rama de magia negra que no era del todo inusual pero muy difícil de realizar para aquellos que no tenían el entrenamiento adecuado para no matarse por la pérdida de sangre. Era conocimiento público que las dagas especiales para esta clase de magia tenían veneno de alguna clase de creatura mágica siendo la más poderosa y la preferida en utilizar la que tuviera veneno de bacilisco, incluso si éstas fueran extremadamente raras de encontrar.

Era por el veneno que las heridas no sanaban o mejor dicho no podían sanar de la forma normal. Las heridas eran curadas por la misma daga que las había infligido pero para que éstas cerraran se requería de mucha magia y concentración de lo contrario el antidoto que contenían las dagas no entraría en contacto con las heridas y así nunca se curarían, lo que provocaría una muerte por desangrado si es que el veneno no los mataba primero.

Así pues en su desesperación, Harry saco su daga de sangre, que él mismo había hecho con el veneno del basilisco que había matado en su segundo año y sin pensarlo dos veces se hizo un corte leve en su dedo índice de la mano derecha. Sus instintos le decían que lo hiciera y hasta entonces era lo que le había salvado la vida más veces de las que podía contar en sus muchas aventuras. Pero claro no sólo lo hacía por instinto, él ya tenía un plan y con una sonrisa empezó a resolver su más reciente problema.

El sacrifico de su sangre sería suficiente para compensar por la falta de control de poder de parte de Harry.

Como todo un gryffindor hizo que la solución más inaudita que sólo se le ocurriría a alguien con mucha creatividad fuera la solución perfecta. Si esto funcionaba de la forma que él quería, bien podría crear una puerta impenetrable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ercio Isegard era uno de aquellos desafortunados que había quedado atrapado en una pintura que no era suya, justa en frente del estudio donde Harry se encontraba y podía ver perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. El había vivido en los 1500 y era un hombre de mucha tradición cuando de modales y comportamiento se trataba pero cuando murió a sus 141 años y empezó a ver todo desde los portarretratos de la casa noto todos los cambios que se dieron al pasar el tiempo y aunque no era muy bien visto por él tampoco podía negar que los cambios habían sido para bien. Especialmente cuando vio surgir a individuos de su familia con grandes logros en diversos campos que al pasar el tiempo fueron los únicos que fueron agregados a las memorias de la cabeza de la familia.

Por supuesto, él sabía sobre la prueba para ser el nuevo cabeza de familia cuando en su momento de juventud, él fue escogido como cabeza de familia de la misma forma que el joven enfrente de él.

Y en todos sus años estando en la ancestral mansión de los Isegard podía decir con toda certeza que jamás habían conocido a un Isegard que fuera tan raro como el que tenía en frente y a la vez estaba seguro que llegaría muy lejos.

Su poder era palpable y su forma de solucionar problemas eran tan impredecible que seguramente nadie podría seguir su paso y lo mejor del caso es que todo eso era solo una fachada, su máscara por así decirlo. Atrás de todo eso estaba una mente brillante y alguien que sabía como usar su poder para obtener lo que quería. Ercio podía ver el potencial y la máscar que utilizaba el otro. No en valde había vivido un largo tiempo, al igual que todo el tiempo que había pasado viendo el desarrollo de su familia después de su muerte, para no notar algo tan obvio para alguien con su gran experiencia leyendo los gestos al igual que el doble sentido de las palabras. Si alguien había de saber sería él, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Como miembro de la familia y antiguo patriarca de la misma, Ercio no podía pedir un mejor representante para ésta.

Aún así era curioso saber que planeaba hacer el joven del cual ni su nombre conocía, pintando sepa Zeus que cosa justo donde debería estar la puerta; el piso, el techo y los lados estaban cubiertas por runas pero eran unas no tan utilizadas que Ercio no sabía que decían, él nunca había sido muy bueno en eso, prefiriendo creación de hechizos especialmente para transfiguración y encantamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cuántos litros se suponía que tenía el cuerpo humano? Porque Harry estaba seguro que al paso que iba se desangraría, no había previsto que la puerta fuera tan grande.

Cuando termino utilizó el mismo cuchillo con el que se había hecho una cortada en el dedo índice y pasándolo sobre la herida, ésta se cerro sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un frasco y viendo que fuera de un color púrpura se lo tomo de un solo golpe, en esos momentos su cansancio y dolor de cabeza que había adquirido por completar la prueba desapareció y tomando otra poción esta vez de color verde sus niveles de sangre subieron para reponer la pérdida en muy poco tiempo.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que había comenzado a escribir las runas con su sangre, eso sólo demostraba que tan grande era la puerta y que el ritual no sería tan fácil.

Indra no dijo nada, mientras Harry escribía, no quería desconcentrarlo especialmente cuando ni siquiera ésta sabía que estaba planeando hacer para reconstruir la puerta. Lo único que entendía es que iba a requerir mucha magia que en esos momentos era lo único que le sobraba en abundancia a Harry, eso aseguraría el éxito del ritual, ahora si tan sólo supiera que se suponía hacía el ritual no sentiría nervios con las consecuencias. En esos momentos no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada de ver algo nuevo, habían pasado siglos desde que algo excitante le ocurría. Tal vez su nuevo amo era más peculiar de lo que creía.

Harry se aseguró que las runas estuvieran correctamente y en el lugar adecuado antes de comenzar el ritual. Si su memoria no le fallaba para este ritual no necesitaba más que las runas escritas con su sangre donde manipularía un elemento y por supuesto escribir en la palma de su mano el símbolo de dicho elemento en este caso tierra, tres líneas curveadas que se encuentran en el centro.

Alrededor de éste había dibujado un círculo con cuatro estrellas de siete picos en las direcciones cardinales, esto era un símbolo de control para poder controlar ese preciso elemento por un breve lapso de tiempo.

Juntando su magia en el símbolo que previamente había escrito con su misma sangre en la palma de su mano, empezó el ritual.

Así fue que cuando la magia se reunió en la palma de Harry el símbolo brillo en un rojo tan intenso que ilumino por completo la habitación hizo que las runas en la puerta también brillaran y en ese momento un rugido se escuchó y la mansión tembló por unos segundos, de las runas salió tierra que parecía lodo por su flexibilidad que empezó a dar forma a una nueva puerta.

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentro en una imagen; la tierra comenzó a endurecerse hasta hacerse roca, de color verde oscuro con reflejos azules, en el centro tenía el sello de la familia. La corona era de plata y las joyas que aparecieron eran esmeraldas de grandes tamaños. De la puerta salió una serpiente de rocas negras que se entrelazo a la corona , sus ojos eran verdes pero al terminar de moverse se volvieron grises. En la serpiente aparecieron letras en gris en algunos lados formando las palabras en parselt 'gloria sólo para aquellos que saben el verdadero significado de poder'

La luz roja desapareció dejando a tras la nueva puerta que sería la vigilante del pequeño estudio donde Harry se encontraba.

Indra sólo podía estar impresionada por el más reciente espectáculo: la realización del rito, que su nuevo amo había hecho. Incluso Harry estaba impresionado, no había pensado que la puerta quedaría de esa forma, era mejor que lo que había imaginado y al hacer ese hechizo no lo había agotado.

Teniendo la puerta cerrada con la misma estructura en cuanto a que sólo se abriría para el patriaarca de la familia, Harry puso su atención al cuadro donde estaba la cascada con la sirena.

Caminando hacia ésta y quedando a unos de centímetros de distancia contemplo la pintura. La cascada era muy grande abarcando casi todo el cuadro, la sirena estaba debajo de ella nadando en lo que se veía del lago donde el agua de la cascada descendía. Rocas se veían a las orillas de la cascada con algunas plantas decorándolo.

La sirena con cola de color amarrillo era la única criatura viviente de la pintura y por supuesto la guardiana de la cascada. A pesar de no tener cara de amigos, Harry se alegraba con ver que no hablaba por lo menos en la superficie.

Recordando que en su cuarto año con lo del torneo, había visto a su mentor Dumbledore hablar con las sirenas en la superficie sonando igual de horrible con alaridos y chillidos tan agudos que daban dolor de cabeza de solo pensarlo.

Así que tomando aire, Harry conjuro una burbuja de agua que rodeara su cabeza y con la memoria que ahora tenía, hizo sonidos que se escuchaban como lengua normal dentro de la burbuja y que sonaban horrible una vez que salían de esta, la sirena dejo de nadar por unos momentos y se le quedo viendo. Cuando la sirena sonrió Harry sabía que había logrado su objetivo y desapareció la burbuja con agua con un simple movimiento de la mano.

La sirena nadó hacia la cascada y una vez debajo de esta nado contra corriente subiendo por ella, cuando llego arriba desapareció de vista por unos instantes y cuando volvió a aparecer sonidos provenientes de las rocas lo distrajeron. El agua de la cascada dejo de fluir y una cueva se veía con toda perfección.

Harry desapareció con un crujido estrudente y apareció dentro de la pintura con el tamaño adecuado metiéndose a la cueva. Una vez dentro, la cascada volvió a funcionar y la entrada quedó escondida detrás de la cascada una vez más.

Harry camino por un rato hasta llegar al lugar adecuado. La cueva no tenía ningún adorno ni nada por el estilo, pero al llegar al fondo una gran habitación sin puerta se encontraba ahí.

En ese lugar las posesiones más importantes de la familia se encontraban, muchas siendo un secreto para el resto de ella. Había desde joyas hasta libros de diferentes clases de magia que Harry no estaba seguro de conocer todas las cosas que abarcaban, las más viejas siendo de rituales y algunos que eran diarios de épocas antiguas como en el imperio romano. Había armaduras de caballeros hechas de pieles de dragones y algunos objetos claramente vikingos. Armas de todas clases se encontraban dispersas en la cueva ya que ésta tenía un orden cronológico. Después de explorar por un rato lo que tenía la cueva y encontrar un sin fin de objetos raros, Harry encontró un pequeño y raro objeto, era un espejo de bolsillo que se habría deslizando la parte superior, como lo hacían ciertos celulares de la época de la que él venía. El espejo estaba hecho de un metal negro que extrañamente brillaba en la obscuridad, elegante y vistoso, adornado con piedras de diferentes colores. Harry no lo pensó sólo lo metió en su bolsillo y siguió viendo los artefactos de la habitación y una vez satisfecho se dirigió al centro donde había un pedestal con una pequeña caja encima, cuando la abrió vio tres sortijas, que pertenecían a la familia principal, una para la cabeza, uno para su compañera y el último para el heredero.

Tomando el que le pertenecía ahora, lo examinó con detalle viendo que era de oro con una serpiente de plata que iba por toda la extensión del anillo con el sello de la familia del otro lado.

Harry se puso el anillo y sintió como este se encogía para ajustarse a su medida y a la vez sintió como éste suprimía su poder, escondiendo su aura. Una vez realizado eso saco de su bolsillo nuevamente el baúl de siete candados. Sacando de éste lo más indispensable como su ropa, dinero y algunos otros objetos, los metió en un bolsillo de su ropa después de hacerlos pequeños, después cerró el baúl y lo dejó en la cueva.

Al salir de la cueva, la cascada se volvió abrir y una vez fuera volvió a desaparecer de la pintura. Una vez más estaba en el estudió de la mansión de la familia, parecía que llegaba justó a tiempo, pues las protecciones de la mansión le habían avisado que sus invitados de honor, el resto de la familia, había llegado.

Harry llamó a Dobby y en un crack el elfo estaba a su lado.

Al parecer Dobby había estado arreglando algunas cosas de la casa que no estaban tan bien cuidadas en lo que esperaba a que Harry despertara y lo llamara

"Tenemos invitados Dobby" dijo Harry algo pensativo

"Dobby los atiende, Dobby les dará la bienvenida y.." sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Harry le dejó mudo mágicamente

"Dobby escucha, quiero que hagas algo muy importante para mi, quiero que vayas a Inglaterra y vigiles a Merope. Ya te había explicado antes sobre ella y lo demás ya sabes que hacer" con un movimiento de su mano Dobby pudo volver hablar y con sollozos de cómo Harry podía confiar en Dobby en cuidar de la joven Gaunt y que haría que se sintiera orgulloso. Con lágrimas de felicidad y con determinación de tener una misión importante Dobby volvió a desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas se abrieron cuando fueron identificados por las protecciones de la mansión como miembros de la familia por su auras.

Una mujer con un vestido azul y un hombre mayor en traje estaban en la entrada caminando a paso ligero algo nerviosos con la reunión que se iba a llevar acabo. Habían estado pensando en que clase de de persona iban a encontrarse, pues el lograr convertirse en cabeza de la familia era un privilegio, más áun, tal vez un milagro.

Al llegar dejaron sus maletas en el suelo y como era costumbres de los elfos domésticos las maletas desaparecieron.

Se dirigieron al estudio donde seguramente encontrarían al nuevo Isegard; al llegar al lugar indicado no pudieron evitar las expresiones de sorpresa que pasaron por su rostro por algunos segundos después de ver la magnífica puerta. Recobraron una expresión neutral justo cuando la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un joven alto de cabello oscuro como el ébano y piel morena por el sol, vestía con ropa muy fina, unos pantalones negros con una camisa blanca, un chaleco y capa verde sobre éste que resaltaba sus ojos que de por sí brillaban de forma enigmática y sonrientes.

Tania noto de inmediato que el chico que tenía enfrente era la persona que buscaban y que tenía un gran cuerpo. Ella podía ver su pecho. El tenía musculos en todos los lugaares apropiados. No podía ver sus brazos pero podría apostar que combinarían con el resto de su cuerpo. Ya que no tenía abotonada la parte superior de sus ropa dejando ver su marca como Isegard y la muy famosa serpiente guardiana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry podía ver las marcas de los Isegards. La chica que al parecer eran más joven que él por unos años tenía su marca en la parte derecha de su cuello. Venía elegantemente vestida, con un escote algo amplio y la espalda descubierta, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño muy elegante que dejaba expuesto su cuello y espalda, haciendo resaltar la blancura de su piel además de que algunos largos mechones caían sobre su espalda haciendo que ésta acaparara más la atención. Sus ojos eran azules con el contorno gris y a pesar de su gran sonrisa, Hadrian no estaba seguro de que realmente estuviera feliz, era como una mujer de hielo.

El otro miembro era un hombre que parecía en sus cincuentas pero al ser hechicero Harry creía que debería estar en sus ochentas o más. El señor vestía algo que le recordaba a su profesor de pociones Slughorn con excepción que la persona que tenía enfrente no tenía la exuberante barriga, pero si tenía un bastón al estilo de Malfoy en su mano izquierda y en la palma de ésta su marca se encontraba. El señor tenía cabello castaño con algunas canas y sus ojos eran el mismo azul que la joven, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban con una cálida bienvenida, la cual estab seguro estaba dirigida para él.

"Es un placer conocerlos al fin, mi nombre es Hadrian James Isegard y desde este momento soy la nueva cabeza de la familia Isegard" dijo Harry con mucha tranquilidad esperando pacientemente para que sus acompañantes se presentaran y no tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando la joven haciendo una reverencia con su falda e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza respondió "mi nombre es Tania Jenevit Isegard y él" haciendo un gesto con la mano en dirección del hombre "es mi tío Ivan Sastre Isegard" haciendo una ligera pausa en donde su tío hizo una inclinación de cabeza "nosotros somos los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia" exclamó Titania con tristeza aunque sus ojos nunca cambiaron de emoción y su sonrisa no dejaba su rostro "o al menos eso creíamos, claramente tú demuestras lo contrario, no sabíamos que había otro Isegard en alguna otra parte."

Hadrian sabía que en su propia forma Tania estaba tratando de conseguir información de él. Como bien sabía sí haces las preguntas correctas y con cierta sutileza es más factible que el objeto de tu interrogatorio se vea inclinado a responder instantáneamente. Sí Tania estaba bien entrenada en como manejar a la gente, era una lástima que todavía fuera muy joven, además de olvidarse con quien trataba.

"Fue una sorpresa para mi también" dijo Hadrian evadiendo la pregunta sin siquiera pestañar "pero no puedo creer en lo imposible, cuando siempre pasan cosas extrañas en este mundo"

"Veo que es un rey digno" murmuró Tania "no importa de donde seas y quien eras antes. Contigo aquí sólo podemos escalar a la cima a la que pertecemos"

Hadrian vió en sus ojos, la esperanza de lo que se venía y le sorprendió más ver cualquier clase de emoción reflejada en esos gélidos ojos.

"No te preocupes más" replicó Harry "eso es lo que tengo planeado hacer" y con gran sutileza dejo expander algo de su poder para envolver a sus familiares y aquella muestra de afecto hizó que los otros dos creyeran fervientemente en sus palabras.

Aún así era para Harry un gran misterio que sólo ellos dos se hubieron aparecido cuando él sabía gracias a Indra que había un Isegard más, pero por las expresiones que tenían las personas que tenía enfrente, ellos realmente creían ser los únicos y Hadrian no podía dejar de preguntarse que era lo había detrás del Isegard que faltaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Iván no sabía que pensar. La persona frente a él se veía muy joven apenas unos años más grande que Tania, sólo podía esperar que no fuera igual de inmaduro que ella; pero como él había pasando la prueba, eso no podía ser una posibilidad, él tenía que tener algo que lo hacía especial. Al menos eso esperaba porque realmente a veces a él le sorprendía ver a su sobrina hacer ciertas cosas y saber que de alguna manera había logrado sobrevivir la prueba.

En ese momento Tania preguntó lo que había estado rondando en su mente desde que la marca de la familia les había avisado que alguien había sido elegido para ser el nuevo líder de la familia.

"¿de dónde venía?" una pregunta tan sencilla pero que respondería todo para ellos, para su desgracia Hadrian no sólo no contestó sino que al evadirlo cambio el tema totalmente. Incluso Iván con su gran experiencia tardó unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Y por alguna extraña razón que no tenía nada que ver con el poder que sentía a su alrededor sintió que había esperanza para el futuro de la fmailia con él como patriarca y por primera vez en muchos años sentía protegido.

"Les parecería si almorzamos juntos, no he podido tener un desayuno decente en algunos días" dijo Hadrian refiriéndose a la prueba que acababa de pasar no hace más de algunas horas.

Los otros solo inclinaron la cabeza y lo siguieron al comedor donde un banquete los esperaba. Parecía que los elfos domésticos habían estado ocupados desde que habían despertado.

Sentándose en la cabeza de la mesa rectangular y los otros dos en ambos lados de él, el desayuno comenzó al igual que una corta plática.

Iván se dio cuenta que Hadrian ya tenía el anillo que le correspondía. Era momento de hacer que la familia Isegard volviera a tener prestigió y por supuesto debían asegurarse de que Hadrian tuviera un heredero para asegurar a la familia, no podían pasar otra vez por la misma desgracia de no tener heredero directo.

El desayuno pasó sin ningún problema y al terminar se dirigieron al estudio que se utilizaba con normalidad, no el que era sólo para la cabeza de la familia.

La habitación estaba ricamente decorada con un escritorio de gran tamaño en el centro justo enfrente de grandes ventanales con vista a los hermosos jardines; con libreros en las demás paredes paredes llenas de diferentes clases de libros. Iván podía ver claramente una vieja edición de cuentos para niños, que estaba ahí desde que tenía memoria y también unos tomo claramente nuevos en construcción de protecciones y artes negras, seguramente nuevas adiciones gracias al joven Isegard.

Hadrian se sentó en la silla que había detrás del escritorio y con un gesto los invito a sentarse en las sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio y en ese momento era cuando las cosa se iban a poner serias.

A Harry le gustaba actuar enfrente de la gente; algo que había aprendido durante su tiempo aislado y por supuesto de ver a los pura-sangre comportarse durante la escuela, un buen ejemplo era Theodore Nott, Susan Bones y Blaise Zabini que si no mal recordaba también era italiano. Y si había algo que admitir era que Harry era muy bueno en ésto y ahora utilizaría parte de lo que había aprendido para manipular la conversación y al a vez conocer mejor a estos afamados familiares, juzgando a través de su forma de hablar y su comportamiento; aunque una parte de él le decía que ellos estarían más que dispuestos a dejarse llevar por él, tanto era la confianza que había en el vínculo que ya se había formado por ser miembros de la misma familia.

Rompiendo el silencio comenzó Hadrian preguntando lo que le preocupaba más "cuéntenme que ha pasado durante estos veinte años en los que no había cabeza de la familia, quiero saber si la familia perdió reputación o dinero" _o__algo__más_ fue lo que pasaba entre la mente de Harry. Los ojos de Hadrian perdieron la calidez que tenía para volverse témpanos de hielo, la seriedad con la que había hecho la demanda aseguraba que tenía planeado algo, por muy buena que la respuesta fuera.

"Hace poco me entere que era parte de esta familia y siendo ustedes los únicos familiares vivos que me quedan no pienso conformarme con sólo conocerlos" replicó Harry con una semi sonrisa "pueden estar seguros que haré todo lo posible por hacer de esta familia la más poderosa de Italia" Hadrian los miro fijamente por unos momentos en los que vió perfectamente como temblaban al sentir su poder sobre ellos, en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron serenos y muy brillantes; por primera vez desde el comienzo de su reunión familiar Hadrian no tenía máscara alguna.

Tania trato de controlar su temblor provocado por el poder de Hadrian, su cuerpo se sentía intoxicado y de alguna manera cálido, como si la envolvieran de tal forma que su esencia seria grabada y protegida por ese poder, era la forma del nuevo cabeza de familia de darles su bienvenida personal y Tania supo en ese momento que haría cualquier cosa por él, para servir a su familia y su honor.

No pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez de forma sincera. El nombre Isegard no sería uno olvidado, ella podía asegurar que la prueba de los Isegard, había realmente escogido a un rey.

"Como sabes no había herederos cuando la cabeza de la familia, Byre, murió y precisamente porque no tenía herederos nuestro prestigió comenzó a decaer desde hace treinta y cinco años" empezó a contar Iván "Como era urgente para nosotros tener un nuevo cabeza de familia, se decidió que los más ancianos tendrían que hacer la prueba hasta que hubiera uno; ya que nuestra familia por sus tradiciones y secretos no permitiría que hubiera una cabeza de familia en sólo nombre para tomar apariencias, pero las cosas no salieron como lo habían planeado" Iván dejó de hablar, su cara se puso pálida y sus ojos perdieron la intensidad en ellos. Estaba mirando fijamente sin actualmente mirar, estaba pérdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Tania miró fijamente una pieza de ajedrez que estaba sobre el escritorio, era un caballo negro que parecía haber sido hecho con magia pero por más que trataba concentrarse en el presente sus recuerdos comenzaban a pasar una y otra vez por su cabeza. Era duro para ella recordar esos momentos difíciles y viendo que su tío se había pérdido en sus recuerdos ella siguió con la historia "todos los ancianos murieron con excepción de mi tío Iván, quién apenas había sobrevivido y había tenido que ser admitido de emergencia al hospital en el área de traumas mentales por seis meses. Había sido un golpe fuerte para la familia perder a tantos miembros en tan poco tiempo. Simplemente no lo podíamos creer. Doce muertos en menos de tres meses. Fue entonces cuando los rumores comenzaron. Era inevitable, lo sabíamos pero nunca esperamos que fueran tan lejos y menos que nos fuera tan mal. Los demás en la familia empezaron a tener miedo de compartir el mismo destino."

Hubo un momento de silencio "el miedo hace que las personas hagan cosas estúpidas. Todos nosotros teníamos miedo pero temíamos más por nuestra familia" murmuró Tania con lágrimas llenado sus ojos y segundos más tarde se había recuperado lo suficiente y con una voz fuerte y alta, alzó la cabeza y mirandolo directamente a los ojos le dijó "El nombre Isegard no sería olvidado, eso era lo único que teníamos en mente y creímos en ello. Siguieron las pruebas. No podíamos permitirnos tener un jefe de familia en sólo nombre como otras familias. Nosotros estabamos orgullosos de nuestras tradiciones y eso era algo que no podían quitarnos"

Ivan salió repentinamente de sus recuerdos. Las palabras de Tania le había hecho sonreír con tristeza. El podía recordar un recuerdo que había conseguido de uno de sus sobrinos ya que en esos momentos el había estado en el hospital.

El recuerdo era de cuando Tania tenía aproximandamente trece años de edad. El funeral de los ancianos había concluido y los miembros de la familia estaban tristes sobre las recientes pérdidas pero Iván sabía que más que la muerte de los ancianos. La familia seguía preocupada por el futuro, nadie podía mirar a los ojos a los otros, su inseguridad era evidente.

Indra, la serpiente guardiana estaba en el retrato más grande que se encontraba la gran sala, como la encargada de proveer la prueba, era de esprear que estuviera ahí. Era algo temporal, hasta que los que quisieran hacer la prueba fueran probados y juzgados.

Como siempre Tania había mostrado su temperamente cuando los miraba tan tristes, tan inseguros. Sus gritos aclamando a todos como cobardes resonaron en la habitación y todos la voltearon a ver, perdiendo por esos instantes la inhibición. La pequeña Tania con el cabello alborotado y roja de tanto gritar siguió con un fuerte rugido diciendo "yo no tengo miedo de morir, si no soy digna de ésto entonces que así sea. Mi orgullo y mi honor por la familia es mi prioridad" Tania caminó directamente hacia Indra y mirandola fijamnete asintio con la cabeza dando su consentimiento y con eso los ojos de Indra brillaron por un momento y Tania cayó al suelo.

"Al parecer no fuimos lo suficientemente buenos. La familia entera hizó la prueba hasta donde sabemos y nosotros fuimos los únicos que quedaron, los que conseguimos sobrevivir. La mayoría de las viudas murió de pena al perder a sus hijos y maridos, aunque probablemente una que otra huyo no queriendo estar relacionada con nosotros" terminó de decir Tania.

Harry había quedado sin palabras. Había perdido a sus familia y amigos en su tiempo; sabía lo que era llorar por la pérdida de tus seres queridos y se había lamentado por el futuro que ya no podría ser. Pero con todo ello no podía imaginarse lo que sería perder todo. No sólo la familia había muerto pero también habían perdido su honor, su orgullo, su esperanza para un mejor futuro. Ahora podía entender porque las miradas dirigidas hacia él.

Recuperando el habla Hadrian preguntó "Dijiste algo sobre rumores, ¿qué paso con eso?"

"No necesitas preocuparte sobre eso. Les hicimos recodar que incluso sin reputación, no deben jugar con nosotros" exclamó Iván "Aprendieron la lección cuando Patricia Narde desapareció en uno de los últimos eventos en Italia. No pueden provar que fuimos nosotros,a sí que no importa"

"Se lo merecía" dijó Tania con un brillo peligrosos en sus ojos "los rumores eran molestas mentiras, pero eran tolerables. _Ella_cruzó la línea. Sólo quería que se detuviera, no fue mi culpa de que hubiera mordido más de lo podía tragar"

Harry alzó sus cejas de forma sujestiva, no le creía. Su curiosidad ganó, tenía que saber "¿qué fue lo que dijo que te hizo reaccionar de esa manera?"

Tania lo miro fijamente por unos instantes y al parecer buscando algo que encontró en su mirada abrió la boca e imitando la voz más chillona que había escuchado desde Pansy Parkinson dijó "mira a los Isegard, pobres creaturas. Parece que ninguno es digno, idiotas todos ellos. Débiles sin ninguna oportunidad. Vean no sólo nadie los representa sino que incluso tuvieron que inventar su propio método para morir, los médicos todavía no saben la razón exacta por la que murieron, sólo saben que fue algo mágico afectando el cerebro, tal vez tienen una enfermedad hereditaria y puede que sea contagioso, es mejor no acercarse. No hay lugar para débiles en este mundo. Se merecían la muerte"

"Sé que la prueba es un secreto familiar. Era de esperar que la gente no entendiera, aunque me parece que algunos de los más inteligentes descubrieron parte de esto. Las muertes que tuvimos no fueron dicretas de ninguna manera; pero el insulto hecho por ella era imperdonable"

Harry no estaba seguro que decir pero estaba seguro que él había matado a Narde de no ser porque ya estaba muerta.

Al parecer las cosas habían ido peor de lo que él había creído al principio. Los Isegard habían sufrido una gran humillación sin poder conservar su orgullo u honor con sus propias manos al no tener un representante. Lo que seguramente los llevo a retirase a España.

Esto era algo que Hadrian no iba a olvidar, no cuando lo que más valía para él que era su familia había sufrido de esa manera. La familia que siempre quizo y nunca pudo tener, un lugar al que pertenecer. Se prometió que nunca volvería a pasar.

"Sólo espero devolverle el respeto y poder que nuestra familia merece" terminó por decir Tania de una forma seria y determinada.

"Hay muchas cosas que planear" comenzó a explicar Tania "nadie sabe sobre ti. Habrá nuevos rumores. Tendrás que tener cuidado con lo que dices"

"No sólo eso, tienes que demostrar que eres el más indicado para ser nuestro representante a la sociedad. Nosotros sabemos lo que tuviste que pasar para llegar aquí, pero nadie más lo sabe, recuerda que es un secreto familiar" comentó Iván

"No tienen porque preocuparse, yo me haré cargo" respondió Hadrian "lo que necesito saber es quién es miembro del concilio de Italia." Si Harry no mal recordaba de los libros que había consultado Italia no tenía un ministerio, el que gobernaba al país era el concilio, que había sido disuelto después de la guerra con Gindelwald, pues había sido una de las condiciones para que Italia no sufriera ninguna clase de bloqueo por parte de los demás países.

Sonriendo y con un brillo en los ojos, Ivan comenzó ha hablar "Las familias del concilio son muy poderosas hoy en día. Es importante que tengas toda la información posible para que lo que sea que hagas tenga el efecto deseado"

"Los que están en el concilio son Dante de Locro de la manada de hombres lobo,es muy bueno en comercio con el norte de Africa, además tiene extensas propiedades y dos bosques. Tiene el monopolio de pieles e ingredientes mágicos como también los mejores maestros en pociones. Milo Laudadio, muy renombrado por sus investigaciones, ha hecho muchos descubrimientos importantes durante toda su vida, el más conocido con sus trucos para las trampas egipcias para los goblins y sus viajes son igual de interesantes. También esta Ragnor Valanor de las sirenas que son dueños de casi toda la zona hotelera de Italia, casi todas las costas les pertenecen.

Vlad de Bova, el anciano del clan de vampires en Italia, los cuales tienen las mejores relaciones con los muggles. Aprovecharon todas las oportunidades posibles y ahora son dueños de empresas textiles y de innovación tecnológica, aunque no veo como eso les pueda ser de interes. Además se dieron el lujo de crear un sin fin de hospitales y a mi parecer bancos de sangre; sin olvidar por supuesto que tienen el monopolio en casinos y casas de juegos para ambos mágicos y muggles. Al igual tienen la mejor reputación como peleadores, tanto físicamente como en duelos, Vlad ha estado invicto en los últimos torneos de duelo. Candor Fini, algo joven como tú pero su maestría en creación de hechizos y su eficiencia en ello le esta dando un gran punto a su favor; muchos no se atreven a ir en contra de él tan fácilmente, se dice que tiene muchos hechizos que nadie conoce y que no se ha dignado en mostrar. Sí es real o sí sólo lo dice por protegerse es algo que nadie puede asegurar pero de todos modos les da que pensar a los que intentan hacerle algo.

Miguel Nardo y Mauricio Calve, tienen muchos negocios juntos especialmente en agricultura y joyas. De ellos puedes esperar lo peor. Tienden a ir en contra de las familias que tienen problemas y dejarles en la ruina"

"¿Qué es lo que planeas joven rey?" preguntó Tania con su habitual sonrisa

"Pronto lo sabrás. Sólo tengo que hacer algunos arreglos y todo marchará como lo deseo. Gracias por la información" respondió Hadrian mientras en su mente un plan se formaba, los nombres que le habían dado no eran tan desconocidos y sabía perfectamente como habían acabado. Dos esas familias habían desaparecido y las seguían existiendo en su época no eran tan poderosas ni ricas. El podían aruinara los que eran un estorbo. ¿Quién diría que escuchar los reportajes de historia mundial que Hermione repetía todo el tiempo en época de exámenes le ayudaría a él y claro tendría que consultar algunos datos con ciertos libros de Historia que había preparado para este viaje.

El resto del día los Isegard la pasaron intercambiando información sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos años que tuvieran más relevancia para que Hadrian estuviera más informado y lo que sea que estuviera maquinando tuviera una mejor posibilidad de ser exitosa.

Al llegar la noche Titania e Iván se fueron a dormir en las habitaciones que los elfos domésticos habían preparado para ellos

Después de haberlo visto actuar con ellos, Iván se dio cuenta que el chico tenía la educación adecuada con todas las tradiciones integradas a su forma de ser. Era obvio con la forma en que se movía y hablaba que era un peleador altamente entrenado. Un sujeto con la habilidad de manipular a su placer, las máscaras que usaba perfeccionadas que incluso él con años de experiencia apenas había logrado verlas. El ligero toque de poder que emitía lo hacía sentirse a salvo Iván estaba seguro que el chico sabía que estaba haciendo y estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

No podía esperar para verlo desenvolverse en la alta sociedad de Italia donde la personalidad y la habilidad social era todo. Para Iván sería todo un placer ver a Hadrian aplicar su maestría en máscaras, porque su expresión no cambiaban del todo, incluso sus ojos concordaban con sus ligeras diferencias en expresiones y al parecer le gustaba primero probar a la gente y después poner la máscara correcta y no sólo eso, parecía como si tener máscaras era su actual máscara. La última vez que había visto eso había sido con su abuelo hacia muchos años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hadrian regreso al estudio que tenía la puerta que hacia unas horas había creado. Antes de entrar un elfo apareció a su lado, sus ropas no eran como las que tenía Dobby la primera vez que lo conoció aunque tampoco eran muy refinadas; parecía un overol negro con adornos en plateado, que no se notaba mucho por lo sucio que estaba.

"Buenas noches amo" dijó el elfo con una voz similar a la de Dobby, pero al parecer este elfo sabía contener mejor su entusiasmo "mi nombre es Estel y mi ser el encargado de los elfos domésticos de aquí. Estel venir a presentarse después de haber arreglado todo y dejar la mansión como si no hubiera pasado un día de la muerte del último amo, si Estel es necesitado sólo tener que llamar y yo aparecer junto al amo" al parecer era mucho esperar que este elfo si hablara propiamente pero debía admitir que sonaba mejor que otros elfos que había conocido.

"Estel, has hecho un buen trabajo" a esto el elfo se sonrojo y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad "te llamaré si llegó a necesitar algo" respondió Hadrian y al escuchar un pequeño reproche en un sonido familiar proveniente de Indra se apresuró a decir "parece ser que necesitare de ahora en adelante, algo apropiado para que Indra tenga algo que comer y por favor llévalo a mi dormitorio" el elfo con una gran sonrisa respondió con un agitado por supuesto y desapareció de nuevo.

Hadrian se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta que se empezaba a abrir para él. Sacando los libros que había sacado previamente de su baúl que fueran de historia se sentó en la mesa y empezó a planear con toda la información que había conseguido de su parientes.

Al parecer los dos nombres de los cuales le habían advertido, habían logrado sacar a las criaturas mágicas del concilio, lo que provoco descontento y varias peleas por territorios y bienes. Esto llevó a un profundo odio entre hechiceros y criaturas mágicas, incluso si los magos también son creaturas mágicas.

Italia apoyo a Grindelwald en sus ideales pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para involucrarse en la guerra. Había estado muy dividida para entonces y había sido neutral en los últimos años de la guerra, que había sido la causa para que Italia no fuera sometida a bloqueos y otros problemas financieros que seguramente la hubiera llevado a la ruina. Fue en ese momento que el concilio había sido disuelto por otros países.

Sí evitaba todo eso, las cosas cambiarían a su favor en muchos aspectos. El plan era sensillo, empezaría con la destrucción financiera de sus enemigos, con eso hecho Hadrían estaba seguro de obtener lo que quería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hadrian salió del estudió y al instante lo sintió. Indra también lo sentía, sí su constante silbido era alguna indicación. Indra con su gran habilidad telepática, le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

Había alguien más en el pasillo con él, su aura era fuerte y la persona escondida en las sombras sólo podía ser el Isegard que faltaba. _Extraño_ pensó Harry pues no sintió que las protecciones de la casa reaccionaran de alguna manera, como si no reconocieran su presencia. ¿Cuándo había entrado?

Hadrian había estado muy interesado en él. Todo el día había estado tratando de pensar en la infinidad de posibilidades de porqué no había contactado a los otros miembros de la familia. Hora tenía su respuesta y valla que ya sabía justamente que hacer con él, ahora sí, su plan encajaba perfectamente; tenía lo necesario para que su posición se asegurara en el futuro.

De las sombras apareció un hombre vestido de negro, con cabello castaño con algunos reflejos rojizos y ojos similares a los suyos sólo que sin emoción en ellos. El sujeto le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos, su marca estaba en su frente, justo donde Hadrian había tenía su tan famosa cicatriz en forma de relámpago.

"Saludos, mi nombre es Guilbert Ozbalt Isegard" dijó el hombre y tomando una posición de reverencia con una rodilla en el piso y la mano sobre el pecho siguió "desde este momento juró lealtad sólo a ti"

Hadrian sólo pudo sonreír. Si, sus enemigos iban a empezar a temer el nombre Isegard otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miguel Narde era un hombre al que sólo le importaba el dinero. El hecho de tener una buena reputación era un bonus. Miguel sabía que el dinero le podría brindar todo lo que anhelaba y por ello había empezado su obsesiónn hacia éste. Era precisamente este motivo lo que lo hizo enloquecer cuando le dijeron que sus negocios se estaban viniendo abajo desde hace unos años.

"¿Quién era el encargado de ver que esto no sucediera?" preguntó cuando se había calmado lo suficiente para ser coherente

"Marco" fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre vestido de verde, él desafortunado en tener que dar las malas noticias pero era algo inevitable.

"Desaparécelo" fue la respuesta que se escuchó en el estudio "Sé muy discreto. Un accidente si es posible, no quiero que mi hija me reproche por esto"

"Así será señor" con una inclinación de la cabeza el hombre de verde desapareció después de un gesto de la mano de Miguel Narde.

Una vez en el silencio de la habitación Miguel Narde se sentó en su silla preferida traída de la India; si las cifras eran correctas y sus negocios estaban empezando a decaer entonces era el tiempo apropiado para empezar con el plan respecto al concilio. Era una señal, era tiempo de demostrar que los hechiceros eran mucho mejores que cualquier otra criatura mágica.


	6. Chapter 6

El hedor del sudor era aparente en la atmósfera. La multitud no dejaba de rugir en excitación y no era para menos; ésta era sin duda la mejor pelea que hubiera tenido la Ruleta de Sangre desde que había sido inaugurada hacía más de mil años, comparada en nivel sólo con las grandes peleas a las tradicionales de Roma.

Los rayos de diferentes colores, todos hechizos de alto nivel, eran más que obvios en cualquier lado del Gran estadio, cautivando a la audiencia aún más con la velocidad que llevaban y mejor aún cuando los adversarios que peleaban los esquivaban sin mayor problema. El sonido de metal contra metal era palpable incluso si muchos podrían jurar que incluso el eco de éstos era ensordecedor. El rugido de los contendores para el próximo choque de magia había sido el más fuerte desde que la pelea comenzará hace ya más de hora y media. La multitud sólo podía imaginar como terminaría, pues ya no había favorito y todos estarían sólo contentos con haber sido espectadores de tan magnífico espectáculo.

En el campo de duelo empezó a dispersarse el humo de los últimos hechizos. La gente paro de respirar por unos segundos viendo atentamente las condiciones de los peleadores, empujando e incluso golpeando a otros para tratar de acercarse más. El campo de protecciones envolvía completamente el área de duelo en forma circular. Absorbiendo todos los hechizos que no tenían un blanco asegurado, para protección de la audiencia, incluso ahora la gente podía ver como el campo vibraba de toda la magia que trataba de contener. Además las protecciones estaban equipadas con las instrucciones necesarias en su runas para evitar que alguien entrara o saliera hasta que el duela fuera finalizado.

En un lado del campo un hombre alto y corpulento seguía de pie. Su cabello antes negro estaba cubierto de sangre en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, su piel blanca parecía más pálida aún. Su ropa completamente arruinada, sin mencionar que muchas partes de su vestimenta habían ya desaparecido y lo que le quedaba colgaba de él por tiras grandes de tela que todavía le quedaban, la cual sólo lograba cubrir la parte más crucial de su persona; de su ropa, al parecer sus botas era las únicas intactas. Sangraba de su hombro derecho, que sostenía con su mano izquierda la cual brillaba levemente dando a entender que se estaba curando así mismo con su magia para dejar su piel sin una sola cicatriz. Su mirada era fiera y mostraba sus dientes especialmente sus colmillos. Era obvio que su herida sanara rápidamente por ser un vampiro, famosos por su poder de regeneración con la más mínima gota de sangre.

Del otro lado su oponente también de pie se veía bajo las mismas condiciones. Su rojo cabello había sido cortado rudamente por dagas que estuvieron a punto de decapitarlo. Su piel morena sobresalía aún con todo el sudor y polvo que lo cubría. Su ropa estaba en mucho mejor estado perdiendo las prendas más innecesarias, entre ellas su capa. No era evidente a simple vista pero en su espalda tenía grandes heridas y el público sabía que eran graves, pues eran profundas. En su pecho también tenía algunas que serían una adición a su colección. En su rostro no había una expresión más definida que su excitación, el amor a la sangre y deseo de triunfar sobre un digno oponente. Esos ojos tan expresivos de un color azul tenía cautivada a muchos pues al inició del duelo todos concordarían en que sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna, los ojos de un muerto hubieran expresado más que los de aquel hombre cuando comenzó la pelea.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego el rugido de la pelea comenzó de nuevo. El pelirrojo había conjurado un muro que salió del suelo detrás de su oponente y unos instantes luego hilos de acero lo sujetaron contra el muro. Con su fuerza sobre humana el vampiro empezó a quebrar el muro, pero fue detenido por las corrientes eléctricas que empezaron a emitir los lazos que lo sostenían. Sin embargo en un esfuerzo liberó un brazo y del muro que presionaba su espalda conjuro una daga que lanzó en cuestión de segundos. El pelirrojo no la pudo evitar del todo pues no podía moverse mucho mientras mantenía el hechizo. La daga dio en el blanco en su pecho, pero gracias a un último intento con su magia logro detener la velocidad por lo que la daga no había logrado penetrar más que un centímetro. Tan preocupado estuvo por la daga que en esos segundos dejo el hechizo que electrocutaba a su oponente y unos segundos habían sido más que suficientes. Del piso salieron enredaderas que envolvieron sus piernas y lo elevaron en altura para después azotarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez. El pelirrojo apenas había tenido tiempo suficiente para quitarse la daga y tratar de disminuir los impactos con sus brazos.

Sin la electricidad, romper los lazos y el muro había sido fácil para el vampiro que aprovecho para terminar de envolverlo por completo con sus enredaderas, el siguiente paso sería descuartizarlo.

El público empujaba sin cesar tratando en vano de estar más cerca, de estar en primera fila para ver el final del duelo. Era seguro ahora que el vampiro ganará y siguiera la tradición pues desde hace doce años que no había torneo que no ganaran los vampiros. La guardia real de Vlad.

Una luz emanaba de las enredaderas, era un verde más intenso que cualquier esmeralda, rayos de luz comenzaron a salir de éstas y lentamente las desintegraron para sorpresa de todos. El pelirrojo salió caminando y a su paso las enredaderas que trataban de volverlo a encerrar seguía desintegrándose. Los más adiestrados en el uso de magia en combate abrían los ojos extremadamente sorprendidos, pues el uso de los elementos a ese nivel era muy raro hoy en día.

"nunca hubiera creído que me obligaras a utilizarlo, no vivirás por mucho" Conjurando una espada siguió caminando en dirección del vampiro que ya estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento. Se detuvo a unos metros de su oponente. La varita que llevaba en su mano, con un giro de la muñeca, la tomo como si de una pluma se tratara y utilizando otro hechizo con el que manipulaba el fuego forjo en la espada siete runas.

El vampiro no desaprovechando el tiempo, empezó a conjurar un sin fin de armas que levitaban dirigidas hacia el pelirrojo y con un movimiento de su varita, éstas se dirigieron hacia su oponente.

El pelirrojo utilizo la espada que tenía y se abrió paso hacia el vampiro.

No era que fuera vanidad ni mucho menos orgullo pero aquel individuo, por muy increíble que fuera, era humano y ese simple hecho hacía que su sangre hirviera. No podía perder aquí contra alguien así. El quería demostrar su poder y ser reconocido por el anciano de su clan, deseaba ser uno de _ellos _y ganar este torneo lo llevaría más cerca de esa meta. Perder no era una opción.

Su ojos azules brillaban con más intensidad que nunca. Había sido mucho tiempo que no había peleado de esa forma, a ese nivel. Lo sorprendía de sobremanera que su oponente fuera lo suficientemente bueno para llevarlo a sacar a relucir parte de su verdadero poder, pero eso terminaba ahora. El vampiro moriría, no había otra manera. No dejaría vivir a alguien con ese potencial. Especialmente si podía convertirse en una amenaza en el futuro.

Con eso en mente se acercó al vampiro que había hecho todo lo posible para eliminarlo. Las últimas armas que había lanzado contra él había sido más difíciles de esquivar y destruir pero eso era sin duda en parte por la lentitud que había adquirido con su gran perdida de sangre. El vampiro estaba agotado mágicamente, ese último ataque había sido todo lo que podía hacer y aunque por unos segundos creyó que las espadas encontrarían su objetivo, el poder detrás de éstas había disminuido de sobremanera. El vampiro no aguantaría mucho, incluso físicamente estaba agotado aunque sin duda estaba en mejor condición que él.

En un movimiento rápido con ayuda de su magia el pelirrojo apareció justo en frente del vampiro y con su espada lo atravesó en el pecho y de la herida lentamente el vampiro comenzó a congelarse, pues las runas en la espada se habían activado con la sangre del vampiro y comenzaron su función de congelarlo en un témpano de hielo. Antes de que el hielo cubriera la cabeza, el vampiro dejo salir un gemido leve, sangre salía de su boca lentamente, sus ojos miraron fijamente al pelirrojo y encontrando algo que solo él entendía, sus ojos se agrandaron y extrañamente para el pelirrojo el vampiro le sonrió.

El pelirrojo sintió una punzada en su frente que le dejo claro cuales eran sus límites. Dirigiéndose al vampiro en susurros le dijo "agradece que no tengo permitido matarte."

El vampiro fue congelado completamente y las protecciones dieron paso a los espectadores, la pelea había terminado y el hechicero había ganado. Justo cuando la protección cedió por completo el témpano de hielo se desvaneció y dejo inconciente al vampiro.

"no lo puedo creer, derroto a todos" murmuro un hombre en la multitud mientras trataba fervientemente de no caerse con toda la gente empujando desde atrás.

En la parte más alta del estadio dos hombres estaban sentados juntos. Llevaban máscaras como muchos otros que visitaban el club pero que no querían ser reconocidos estando en un lugar tan infame y de tan poca reputación.

"te dije que era al mago que necesitamos" decía el hombre de la derecha

"debí haber confiado en tu palabra mi amigo, con él en nuestro lado podremos lograr que los demás estén deacuerdo con nosotros. Los hechiceros deberían ser la raza que domine a las demás. Nosotros somos los más poderosos. Ese hechicero lo demuestra" contestó el hombre que se sentaba a su lado.

"Claro que lo demuestra" replicó el primer hombre de forma ofendida "Derroto a siete vampiros de la guardia del mismísimo Vlad. Esos fueron algunos de los mejores que los vampiros tienen para ofrecer y sabes bien que son ellos los que tienes que temer en un duelo, especialmente si hay armas involucradas" continuó diciendo el hombre con al algo de recelo claramente en su voz "la parte difícil será obtener su cooperación. Usualmente desaparece a l terminar el duelo; pero al parecer siete fueron muchos para él en sólo una noche. Esta es nuestra oportunidad."

`La Ruleta de Sangre´ era el nombre del club. Este era el lugar donde las peleas por el control del submundo eran disputadas desde el establecimiento del país. Aquí el señor que mantenía los tratos ilegales fuera de la vista del público, era escogido. El que fuera el más fuerte era el que obtenía el poder.

En el instante en que la protección desapareció, los doctores fueron inmediatamente hacia los duelistas. Un hombre flaco pero alto era uno de los doctores, que se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo y comenzó realizar los hechizos necesarios para curarlo.

"Serás la muerte para mi si sigues preocupándome de esta manera" murmuro el doctor "en serio tengo pensado darle una buena maldición al que me haya dicho que trabajar aquí me daría la experiencia para entrar a St. Mungo. A este paso me dará un infarto de todo lo que se ve aquí" seguía el hombre con su letanía "Por cierto excelente pelea Oz"

"No lo creo, no con esta clase de heridas" declaró Oz " no debí confiarme tanto, estos chupasangre tienen potencial"

"Solo tú dirías algo así, fueron siete vampiros, en una noche" replico el médico sarcásticamente " y solo tuviste tu espalda abierta y expuesta al mundo y tu brazo izquierdo estuvo a punto de ser removido por los cortes que recibiste en los lugares más importantes. Claro que no fue la gran cosa" termino casi a gritos para él era increíble que existiera gente que tomaba heridas de esa magnitud como si fuera algo cotidiano, pero analizando la actitud del joven pelirrojo podía caer la posibilidad de que así fuera para él. El médico se había dado cuenta cuando entro a la ruleta de sangre que el mundo en el que vivía ésa gente era muy diferente al suyo.

Cuando el doctor acabo, Oz tomo su varita y con unos hechizos ya estaba limpio y utilizando otra vestimenta, dando la apariencia de que nada había pasado en la últimas horas. Justo antes de llegar a uno de los lugares designados para aparecer dos hombres se aproximaron a él

_Aquí vienen_ pensó Oz.

"Tenemos una proposición para ti, estamos seguros que estarás interesado en escucharla" dijo el hombre

"¿Seguro? Tienen cinco minutos señores." Replico Oz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Italia fue establecida como nación, una habitación fue construida. Con blancas paredes de piedra labradas para tener interesantes escenas, el techo estaba conformando por cristal que permitía que la luz del sol y de la luna entrara y tocara la piedra negra, decorada con runas colocada en el centro de la habitación. Alrededor de la piedra había un aro de piedra que parecía una mesa circular que protegía a la piedra negra. Esta piedra era solo vista por muy pocos y solo un rumor para el resto de Italia. La piedra era el vínculo entre la magia de la tierra y la comunidad mágica que vivía ahí.

Era en esta habitación que el Concilio de Italia se reunía y decidía lo mejor para el país. Lo que fuera que se decidiera era reforzada por la magia de la piedra y así las leyes eran mas fáciles de hacer cumplir.

El concilio estaba en reunión. Siete grandes tronos decoradas de diferentes formas estaban colocadas alrededor del aro de piedra. La cámara estaba emitiendo ligeros espasmos de magia. Este día la reunión había comenzado como la costumbre dictaba con la llegada de siete hombres, vestidos en elegantes ropajes, todos ellos con la expresiones serenas. La máscara de control firmemente en su lugar.

Los hombres tomaron sus respectivos lugares y una vez sentados la discusión comenzó y justo cuando parecía que la junta había acabado, el hombre vestido de azul tomo la palabra y con ello comenzó lo que llevaría a la exterminación del concilio si éste mostraba ser tan débil como muchos temían creer.

" Ha habido ciertos eventos ocurridos recientemente y que temo creer son de mucha importancia" dijo el hombre. Su piel blanco resaltaba su ojos azules, los cuales mostraban lo serio que estaba sobre la situación. Su calva cabeza lo identificaba principalmente como Mauricio Calve "han sucedido ataques a villas por hombre lobo en las afueras del condado. Los que han atacado son evidentemente aquellos que no han aceptado su lobo interno"

"¿los habitantes de estas villas?" Preguntó Milo Lauddio

"Hubo pocos sobrevivientes, la mayoría de ellos eran muggles, nos aseguramos de borrar toda evidencia de lo que paso pero nuestra investigación no fue nada conclusa"

Sus ojos se posaron en el hombre que vestía de rojo y llevaba un extraño sombrero negro "Si tu raza no puede contraloréese a si misma significa que son un peligro para los demás. Tres familias mágicas murieron en los ataques, la gente comenzara hacer preguntas a las que no tenemos respuesta. ¿Cómo puedes explicar esto Dante?" Mauricio no dejo de aprovechar la oportunidad. Tenía que hacer que los demás empezaran a dudar, el miedo seguiría y con ello podría sacar a las bestias del concilio.

"Dijiste que el ataque había sido hecho por aquellos que no han aceptado a su lobo, la misma clase de hombre lobo que todavía no es uno y por ende no tiene control en las noches de luna llena" contestó Dante, sus ojos amarrillos tomaban un tono más ámbar con cada palabra que decía "nadie en mi clan tiene este problema"

Antes de que Dante pudiera aclarar la situación Mauricio siguió hablando "Sin embargo tú eres el responsable de tu especie en este país, tú los controlas. No hay otra explicación posible, alguien de tu clan lo comenzó. Los hombre lobo normales están en control de su lobo interno además pueden transformarse cuando quieran sí son los suficientemente poderosos para hacerlo. Sí uno de ellos muerde a alguien, no quiere decir que esa persona se va a transformar en uno. Tu clan tiene que querer cambiar a la persona para que pase."

"Yo descubriré lo que realmente pasó. No pienso ni por un momento de que lo que dices sea cierto" dijo Dante

"Es fácil para ti decir eso, no estuviste ahí para ver toda la destrucción. Pero aún hay más" siguió presionando Mauricio.

Esa fue la señal. El hombre de gris empezó ha hablar "El caso de las desapariciones de niños en la costa oeste. Déjenme decirles que Frida Summers vino a mi a pedir ayuda con la desaparición de su hija el mes pasado. La investigación se hizo más grande cuando nos dimos cuenta que estas desapariciones habían estado sucediendo por mas de un año y no nos habíamos dado cuenta por que los otros niños eran muggles." Dijo Miguel Narde "Trate varias veces en determinar que era lo que había pasado y en lo que descubrimos fue que en cada evento había algo en común. El océano tuvo un comportamiento inusual el día de la desaparición y en la noche se podía escuchar música, lo raro será que sólo los niños podían escucharla"

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso si sólo los niños podían escucharla?" pregunto Vandor Fini.

"En estas ciudades todavía quedan niños que confirmaron estas sospechas. Tomamos memorias para probar con niños mágicos. Una de las niñas nos dijo que era una canción de cuna que terminaba con la frase 'ven a buscarnos´ Tuvimos que sacar a los niños del pensador rápidamente. Los doctores dijeron que los niños mostraban síntomas de hipnotismo" termino gritando Miguel.

"¿Estas diciendo que las sirenas tienen que ver con esto?" preguntó Ragnor con enojo.

"No he dicho tal cosa, pero sin duda esta situación me hace dudar de las verdaderas lealtades de tu raza y con lo que Mauricio nos ha dicho hoy, empiezo a dudar del resto. Incluso los vampiros, por mucho tiempo han hecho lo que han querido" su voz se volvió gélida y sus ojos cafés mostraban el odio y resentimiento que sentía hacia las otras criaturas mágicas."Hago un llamado par aun voto de no confidencia y remover a ustedes tres del concilio. Si su egoísmo trae la muerte para otros no nos queda otra solución más que esta"

"¿Sabes qué es lo que realmente estas pidiendo? No vamos ha irnos sólo por que tú lo pidas" dijo Vlad como si la sola idea fue ridícula pero la forma en que lo había dicho dejaba claro que hablaba en serio "habrá consecuencias por esto y estoy seguro que no habrá un final en el que la sangre no corra por la decisión que tratas de hacer"

"¿Nos estas amenazando?" declaró Milo Laudadio

"No, yo solo digo que habrá consecuencias" contradijo Vlad

"Esto no debería ser decidido de esta manera. Tenemos que analizar la evidencia y después votaremos" dijo Vandor Fini 'La votación será en tres meses, todos deberán prepararse para lo que sea que vaya ha pasar" y con eso dicho Vandor se levantó de su lugar, dio la vuelta y salió de la cámara.

Los otros miembros hicieron lo mismo dando por terminada la reunión, mientras que cada uno tenía diversos pensamientos sobre este asunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un estudio, Miguel Narde estaba sentado en uno de los sillones más cómodos y al otro lado se encontraba Mauricio Calve. Ambos estaban tomando el té.

"Parece que Vlad hizo que Milo este de nuestro lado pero es Vandor del que tenemos que preocuparnos. Incluso con todo le que hemos dicho no estaba convencido. EL va a investigar y siendo él es probable que descubra la verdad con la ayuda de sus invenciones y hechizos' dijo Miguel "Así que, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Oh no te presiones por esto. Entiendo que Fini ama a su hermana más que a nada en el mundo, tal vez incluso más de lo que se considera fraternal" contestó Calve

"¿Estas pensando en chantajearlo? La vida de su hermana por el voto que necesitamos" dijo Narde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar una junta también estaba en curso.

"Lo que paso en la Cámara del Concilio nos tomo por sorpresa" menciono Vlad "tienen que ser honestos. ¿Fueron acaso responsables de esos atroces acontecimientos?"

"Mi clan no fue responsable ni tampoco las sirena. Ellos están tratando de sacarnos, lo que no sabemos es ¿por qué?" replico Dante enojado

"Tal vez podríamos hacer una tregua" dijo Ragnor

"No" La voz de Vlad no habían sido gritadas pero habían sido escuchadas por todos con mucha intensidad "Eso nos haría parecer culpables. Lo que necesitamos es información."

"Lo más importa será saber que ganan con esto. Sabemos que a Narde y Calve nunca les hemos agradado pero han sido varios años desde que entraron al concilio y esto fue tan repentino. Están planeando algo y necesitamos saber que es." La seriedad en su voz y en sus ojos eran suficientes para que Ragnor y Dante entendieran que debían ser cuidadosos si querían salir del este dilema con el concilio sin un derramamiento de sangre.


End file.
